The One True King
by Bluefire Eternal
Summary: <html><head></head>Simba refused to return to the Pridelands, but Nala didn't exactly come home alone. In time, the one true king will reveal himself... if rebellion and sinister planning don't kill him first. Redone version of an earlier story.</html>
1. The Circle of Life Continues

**Many moons ago I wrote a story called ****_One True King. _****It dealt with the possibly that perhaps Mufasa had never appeared to Simba for that iconic scene, or that Simba was simply just too cowardly to return home to the Pridelands to challenge his uncle for the throne. But what if Nala had gone back, and she had not been as alone as she had first thought? Looking back, I find the original version rushed and poorly planned out. So, for my first TLK fiction in years, I decided to rewrite it. The original is still up and you can read it, but I have major changes involved for both plot and characters. ****_One True King II _****also includes more from the expanded TLK universe, like semi-cannon characters from the comics, and those cut from the original production of both movies. I have to admit, I like this far more complicated plot much better than the original :D. **

**Disclaimer: ****_The Lion King _****franchise belongs to its proper owners. Some characters you don't recognize from the films (as in Kula, Tama, Chumvi, and Sabini) may be from the comics and stories, or could have been cut from production early (like Mheetu and, supposedly, Shanni.) However, there is still a fair share of OCs, and, like the rest of the original material in here, it belongs to me.**

Exhausted from her long run across the desert, a young pale golden brown lioness paused in her journey, just managing to make it underneath the shade of a withered tree before collapsing to the ground. Beneath the sand that dusted her pelt, her fur was a pale light brown, and her eyes were a clear blue-green. Panting for breath, Nala of the Pridelands rested one paw on her belly, still able to smile despite the sorrow she felt.

Scar's tyranny had destroyed the Pridelands. Nala had been there since the very beginning, and had slowly watched the lush grasslands and abundant herds of prey give way to desolate plains and long periods of starvation without any glimpse of food. The hyenas that Scar had an "alliance" with had over-gorged on food during the first few moons of their presence in the territory. What animals that hadn't been consumed had never returned following the next migration, too deterred by the smell of so many predators living together in unnatural conditions to step foot upon the territory.

Being one of the youngest lionesses left in the pride, Nala was one of the huntresses most often sent beyond the territory to search for prey and nearby areas where large herds could still be found. With many of the lionesses at an older age, and with so few cubs being born and surviving in such brutal times, the groups that were sent out were spread far and thin. Fortunately, this perfectly worked to Nala's advantage.

Many of the pride's lionesses had long since tired of Scar's reign, and had formed a secret movement to find a better king to lead them. Over the seasons, there had been many young males that had ventured over to the Pridelands, until that number had gradually trickled down to nothing. The hyenas that constantly patrolled the borders would allow no strange male through, ruthlessly savaging all interlopers they encountered. Those that had been too injured to flee had become meals themselves to the ravenous scavengers. Even for those males that managed to make it past the hyenas, certain death awaited them at the claws of Scar. Despite his age and being scrawny to begin with, the King of Pride Rock was cunning and devious. He wasn't above using tricks to win, and made sure to finish off every last challenger, leaving his hyenas to take care of the body disposal. Eventually, horror stories from the few survivors had been passed on, and young males had stopped arriving altogether.

While searching for prey, Nala had sought out more experienced champions, such as a former king that had been banished from his pride by a younger challenger. There had been several males interested in sneaking past the hyenas and catching Scar unawares, but only with the correct motivation. Drought and famine had chased away the herds and had left the Pridelands barren and near uninhabitable. Most of the lionesses were older and afflicted by seasons of hardship, a huge turn-off for those lions searching for a group of young and fresh faces. Many had just wanted to run off with Nala herself, and forget about the rest of the lionesses that would still have suffered underneath a mad ruler.

Possible salvation had come in the form of Simba. Nala had given up her hopes of finding a lion able and willing to take on Scar, and had stumbled across her former betrothed by sheer accident, or perhaps it had been the will of the Great Kings that they would encounter each other again. Simba had grown strong and handsome during his time in the jungle, even if he had been feasting on bugs with the ever-annoying Timon and Pumbaa as his guardians and later companions. Somehow, Mufasa's only son and heir had escaped the wildebeest stampede that had killed the former king, and Nala had not wanted to question the miracle.

Simba was the legitimate heir to the throne, the one that should have been declared ruler the moment Mufasa had died. He was the _rightful _King of Pride Rock. Scar would have had no choice but to willingly step down, or face the wrath of the lionesses that were overjoyed by the survival of their beloved prince. Even those lionesses that had stubbornly supported Scar the entire time would be swayed by the true heir's return.

But, despite their joyous reunion and one night of tender passion out in the beautiful jungle, Simba had refused to return with her. The brave and adventurous cub Nala had known had been replaced with a selfish and carefree coward who would sooner continue eating bugs and belching than liberate his own pride from an oppressive tyrant. She doubted Simba would ever work up the courage to return on his own. Even if he did somehow work up the willpower, the golden lion would go running back to the Junglelands the moment those hyenas came lunging at him.

"At least I've got you," Nala murmured tenderly.

Simba had unknowingly provided the Pridelands an alternative solution. Instinct told Nala that she was pregnant, expecting the cubs of Pride Rock's true heir, those that would have normally assumed the throne _before _Scar. Even if she only gave birth to a single daughter, that lioness still had the right to be Queen of the Pridelands, a claim that would have solidified if she found a strong mate to back her up.

But there was only one way to ensure that her cubs would even _last _that long. Even if Scar didn't realize who the father of her litter was, he'd still find a way to kill the offspring of an outside male. Nala knew exactly what her sacrifice would entail, and how it would cost her the trust of all of the lionesses she had grown close to ever since Mufasa's untimely death, including that of her mother.

For her cubs, and for the well-being of everyone in the Pridelands, she was determined to do so.

* * *

><p>"What?" Shenzi demanded irritably. "Nothing!"<p>

Nala shrugged casually, blue-green eyes cool as Scar's _favorite _three hyenas examined her. "It is the dry season, after all. Prey everywhere is few and far between."

Ed chattered something unintelligible, clearly indignant.

"Yeah!" Banzai said emphatically. "Don't you patronize us like that, little Ms. Majestic Lioness! Not all of us can eat fresh meat all of the time!"

"You mean, _used to _eat fresh meat all of the time," Shenzi corrected, waving the lioness pass. "Just let her pass, you bozos. You know Scar considers her to be a special case."

Nala couldn't help but shudder at her _last _encounter with her king. Only every single ounce of her self-control kept her from lashing out at his face, for do so would surely mean the death of her or something far worse, and she would not deny the other lionesses of their youngest and strongest huntress. Besides, she would be soon counting on that perverse lust to save the lives of her unborn cubs.

Leaving the hyenas to their bickering, the pale lioness quietly slipped pass, immediately heading out to the pile of flat rocks the pride had used to sun themselves on back during the good times. There was little time for such luxuries now, and the spot mainly served as the meeting place for the members of the "resistance" against Scar. Nala only glimpsed two lionesses, but sighed in relief as she recognized them as familiar allies.

"There you are!" Kula shouted gleefully, bouncing off of the rocks to nuzzle her friend. "Tama and I thought you'd gotten trampled by an antelope or something."

Nala headbutted the dark lioness affectionately in the shoulder. "You just wanted to be the best huntress out of the three of us." She turned to Sarafina, rumbling as mother and daughter nuzzled. "Hey, Mom," she said sheepishly. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"A little late?" Sarafina repeated skeptically. "Tama and Shanni were already sent out on the next hunting rotation, Nala. Our _king _was just about ready to send a search party of hyenas after you when you were sighted returning home." Her blue-green eyes, so similar to her daughter's, narrowed suspiciously. "Just what exactly kept you so long?"

For a moment, Nala longed to spill everything to her friend and mother, but she clamped down on her tongue. _No matter how much I really want to, I have to keep everything about my encounter with Simba secret until the time is ripe. For the good of my cubs, for their own good, no one must know and potentially risk spilling the secret to Scar! If it means dealing with their disappointment and revulsion in the upcoming seasons, then so be it. I do it for us all._

"I thought I stumbled upon a really succulent warthog," she partially admitted. "I tracked it for a long time, and almost caught it once, but it somehow always managed to evade me. Eventually I lost track of the time until I discovered just how far I wandered away from home. Trust me, Mom, I'll never do that again." Her blue-green eyes scanned the area, searching for a familiar lump of pale cream fur. She found him happily frolicking through the shriveled grass, intent on chasing down a small beetle. "I see Mheetu lost the last of his spots."

Sarafina rumbled proudly. "Our little prince grows stronger every day." She sighed. "If only Nuka had not been born. Then, perhaps things could be different in the future."

Nala watched her much younger half-brother play, blissfully oblivious to the tension surrounding his birth. Mheetu's pale pelt and sturdier frame made him resemble his mother, but he had the misfortune of inheriting his father's eyes. Scar's sharp green gaze looked so out of place on the carefree cub. It was no secret that Scar had padded after Sarafina as a cub, and had been absolutely heartbroken when she had chosen a wandering loner as her mate, the same lion who had eventually became Nala's father before he had moved on for other lands.

Upon becoming king, Scar had immediately taken Zira on as his queen, for she had repeatedly assured him she would bear his many strong sons. Moons had passed, and not a single royal cub, male or female, had been born. Impatient with Zira's failure to produce an heir, the king had turned his attention to the other lionesses of the pride. Many of the females around Nala's age had been too young at the time, but Sarafina had still at an age for bearing more cubs. She had become willingly taken him on as her mate, for already some lionesses had wanted a _sane _heir, but Zira also become pregnant soon after. Mheetu might have been the eldest of Scar's sons, but Nuka, sickly as he was, was still the cub of the _queen._

"Is Zira still queen?" Nala asked, unsure of what she wanted the answer to be. "Scar wasn't pleased when she bore him such a sickly son."

"Zira has fallen out of his favor," Kula answered, tufted tail swishing from side to side. "She hunts like the normal lionesses now, and rumor has it she's pregnant by a rogue she met while out hunting beyond the borders. But Nuka lives still, and is treated every bit like the young prince he is. Scar is determined to make a king out of him."

_So the position is open. _Nala swallowed, trying to force the next words out. "Has... he selected a new queen yet?"

"He's looking," Sarafina growled grimly. "Scar is interested in a younger lioness, one capable of producing many litters of healthy sons, like how Zira was unable to do so for him. He would not take me back."

Kula shuddered. "Thank the Great Kings that old creep isn't infatuated with me. I only care for one lion out there." Her wistful amber gaze turned toward the horizon, and it was obvious that Chumvi was still on her mind.

The Pridelands had always loosely followed the traditional rules, allowing fully grown sons and foreign males to live with the pride, so long as everyone acknowledged the authority of the King of Pride Rock. The oldest cub of the king and queen would inherit the throne when the time came for the old royal couple to step down. Cubs born to a lioness other than the queen would not be considered for the throne unless no royal heirs had survived. King Mufasa had been highly unusual, for he had maintained a monogamous relationship with Sarabi, officially siring only one cub, Simba. And when a new king came to power, he simply did not kill off all of the cubs that had been born before.

There had been no way the lionesses would have allowed their cubs, even if it was only the sons, be slaughtered like that. Scar had allowed all the cubs to live, but his pride made sure there were no unfortunate 'accidents' with any of them. When the time came, the male adolescents had been exiled from the Pridelands, with the threat of death hanging over their heads if they dared step paw inside the borders again. Chumvi and Tojo, friends Nala had known her entire life, had thus been banished long after all of the older males had been driven out.

"Enough talk of Scar," Sarafina said suddenly, turning to her son by the lion most had come to fear and hate. "Mheetu, your sister is back."

The little cub's head instantly sprang up, looking at the lionesses in confusion. Spotting Nala, his green eyes brightened with excitement as he scampered over. The pale female tensed herself as Mheetu bowled into her legs.

"Yay!" he cheered. "I thought you were Shanni."

Nala have him a mock scowl. "What? You favor me over Shanni? What ever happened to loving your siblings equally, my little prince?"

"Shanni always gives me noogies," Mheetu complained, a paw going up to his head. "And her Mama is always so mopy. And Nuka..." He crinkled his black nose in dislike. "Nuka's a whiny little crybaby. Queen, er, _Auntie _Zira always looks likes she wants to eat me. Um, did you bring anything back to eat."

Nala shivered, glancing around as if she expected a pair of cruel amber eyes to be glaring at from the tall grass. Even if Scar believed her unborn children to be his, their security would still never be guaranteed.

Shaking the shadows from her mind, she forced to smile again, for this perhaps would be the last time she would be able to interact with her mother and friends. "Sorry, Mheetu. I looked high and low, but there wasn't even a whiff of food." As her half-brother's face fell in disappointment, her blue-green eyes glittered mischievously as she caught Kula's eye. "Auntie Kula and I can show you how the _real _lions hunt, though. That way you'll be able to go out and catch all the antelope you want."

"Yeah!"

For the last time as an ordinary lioness in the eyes of her pride and loved ones, Nala played with her little brother and friend. It wasn't until long after that she would realize how much she missed her simple life.

* * *

><p>The walk up to Pride Rock was the slowest, hardest trek of Nala's young life. Hyenas lounged around, gnawing on bones and eying her scornfully. Apparently the rumors of her extended absence and return without food had already spread around the territory. At least Zira was nowhere in sight. She had probably been cast out of Pride Rock, sent down to live among the common lionesses. Nuka was crouched in a corner, scratching frantically at his pelt. Nala surreptitiously inched away from the flea-infested cub as she passed.<p>

"Hey, kitty cat!" a familiar voice snapped. "You ain't supposed to be up here."

"Dang right," Banzai chimed in, him and Ed coming to stand menacingly beside Shenzi. "Unless you've come to offer yourself up as food to your natural superiors, that is."

Ed chattered something.

"Sheesh, Ed, I know. Lions are _disgusting, _and this one probably tastes like jungle fever or somethin' nasty like that. But our kind regularly feasts on rotting corpses and other stuff no other animal in their rights minds would ever think about eating, especially you-"

Shenzi cut off her friend's rambling with a scowl. The expression made the faded scar on her cheek even more noticeable. Nala's mind flashed back to that fateful ambush at the elephant graveyard, when only a quick slash from Simba's claws had saved her from being devoured by the same ravenous hyenas that stood before her. The sight of a reminder of the _real _Simba filled her with courage. Not even Shenzi was untouchable, no matter how much power the hyenas currently wielded over much of the lionesses.

Nala raised her head proudly. She noted with satisfaction that she was now taller than even the domineering female hyena. "I request an audience with King Scar. Upon our last meeting, he extended an open invitation to his den. I intend to follow up on our Lord's generous offer."

Ed growled, and the other hyenas lounging around eagerly joined in. Rebellious lionesses usually meant an execution, the dinner call for such scavengers. Nala's heart pounded in her chest as she realized that Scar was perhaps no longer interested in her. Her fears scattered as an ominous shadow loomed out of the dark depths of the cave. Most of the hyenas retreated like the whimpering puppies they were. Only the dark lion's favorite three henchmen remained behind, stammering out excuses.

"Forgive us, Scar, we thought that Paula... Chala, _Nala_ here was an intruder-"

"We realize that even great kings like you get lonely and all. You've got a really great taste in females." Banzai frantically nudged his brother. "Right, Ed?" The dumber of the two frantically nodded, pink tongue flapping.

"Leave." The simple hiss was more than enough to send the hyenas fleeing. Nala thought she scented urine. Scar then slunk out of his cave, dark pelt immaculately groomed and sharp green eyes appraising her critically. His sleek pelt was a rarity amongst the lions, the bitter reminder of how he used his position to ensure his belly always remained filled while his lionesses slowly starved. "My, my, Nala, I see that you are as beautiful as ever. Your troubling period of absence had us worried that you ran off with a rogue male."

Nala swallowed nervously at the implication. Relying on a lifetime of lies that had saved her mother and the rest of their small rebellion, she hid her true emotions behind a convincing facade. "I needed time to think, your Majesty. I admit that I was... _overwhelmed _by the generous offer you made to me the last time we met and I needed to think about it." Her blue-green eyes were resolute. "I've made my decision. My final path has been chosen."

Scar considered her words thoughtfully. He'd not detected any falsity, for all of Nala's words were technically the truth. The King of Pride Rock padded closer, and the cautious gleam in his eyes turned into something else. Nala tried to think of how often this lion, old enough to be her father, had given the former Queen Sarabi, spiteful Zira, and her own mother such lecherous looks. He circled around her speculatively, and the pale lioness fought the urge to lunge for his jugular.

"You look _skinnier _than when I've seen you last."

Nala's hard travel through the desert had robbed her of the healthy weight she had put own during her easy days in the jungle with Simba and his strange companions. However, she had taken the time and effort to ensure she'd look as appealing as possible to Scar. Her pelt had been carefully cleaned of all the dust, and Nala had even managed a quick nap to restore her energy and the brightness to her eyes.

"The drought now extends beyond our lands," Nala admitted honestly. "There was little food and water in the Desertlands to begin with. But I also _had _to make it home."

Scar nodded languidly. "Understandable." He was circling ever toward her, growing too close for comfort. He paused only once to glare reproachfully at Nuka, who was watching the entire exchange with a clueless expression on his face. "Nuka, run along and play with the hyenas or something."

In all of his royal dignity, the Prince of the Pridelands whined, "I don't wanna, Daddy! _Mheetu's _down there and you know how special he thinks he is just because he's old-"

_"I said run along!" _Nuka squeaked and took off, presumably to cower behind his mother, who would either coddle him or slap him for his cowardice. As if the outburst had never happened Scar turned back to Nala calmly, his lust back in full-swing. "As you know, the cub's _mother _is my mate no longer. The son she bore me took too long to produce, and I was not satisfied with the results. Still, Nuka is _male, _and he is the son of the _former _queen."

"Mheetu is also male," Nala pointed out, defending her young half-brother. Great Kings forbid if Scar viewed him as dispensable."And he is older than Nuka. He's shaping out to be a fine hunter."

"Mm," Scar purred, twining his tail around her's as he swooped in for a lick. Her sickened tremble was thankfully mistaken for a shiver of pleasure. "Just like his mother, and his _half-_sister. Sarafina's track record with rogue males is a most displeasing one, my dear, and one thing Mheetu has going against him. You must behave better if you want your _cub_ to stand a chance for the throne."

"Cubs," Nala said confidently, reveling in the slight victory when the lion drew back in momentary surprise. "I shall bear my mate and the One True King of Pride Rock multiple heirs, at least one male. They shall be the strongest, bravest, and most cunning cubs you have ever seen, my King, mark my words."

Green flames of greed now flickered alongside the lustful fires of his eyes. As far as Scar knew, he had three cubs, by just as many females. Nuka was a weak cub obviously unsuitable of inheriting the throne. Mheetu was the son of a common lioness who had previously mated with a lion not of the pride. _Shanni _was female and, despite being both his oldest child and the cub of the former Queen Sarabi, had little chance of ever being crowned. _Multiple _cubs, from a beautiful young lioness that had both previously been betrothed to Prince Simba and didn't have a negative reputation? Nala had found his weakness.

"We shall see, my darling Nala," Scar murmured into her ear, guiding her back toward his cave. "We shall see."

* * *

><p>"Mama! Mama, look what I've caught."<p>

Sarafina stifled a groan as she raised her head off of her paws. She disguised her exhaustion behind a smile as she saw Mheetu standing proudly before her, a dead stick at his paws.

"That's wonderful, my little hunter. This is a very nice...," she surreptitiously sneaked a glance at Kula, who mouthed the answer to her, "zebra."

Her son proudly nosed it toward her. "Auntie Kula showed me how to stalk and pounce on it and everything!" His green eyes, so like and unlike his father's, glittered with innocent concern. "You looked hungry, Mama, so I thought I'd catch you something to eat. Does this make me a good hunter like Nala?"

"A very good one, Mheetu," Sarafina praised, looking him tenderly behind the ears.

When her son had been born, Sarafina had tearfully thanked the Great Kings for sparing him of his father's unmistakable appearance. Nuka bore strong resemblance to Scar, a miniature shadow of him. Mheetu had had the good fortune to take after her. His creamy pelt was only a shade or darker than her own, and the sturdiness of his frame suggested he would have ample muscle as an adult. However, Mheetu's face was beginning to become angular like Scar's, and his very dark tail-tuft promised a black mane would be growing in.

A deep roar suddenly sounded from Pride Rock, the laughing calls of the hyenas bubbling up after it. Fur bristling anxiously, Kula and the elder lioness turned toward the clamor. Dread surged into her heart. What declaration could Scar possibly have planned? He had already formally stripped Zira of her title once Nuka had been old enough to be weaned. Unless Scar was reinstating her as Queen of the Pridelands (which was _highly_ unlikely), then Sarafina had no idea about what was going on.

"Come on, Mheetu," Kula said, beckoning to the young cub with her tail. "Your father's summoned everyone up to Pride Rock."

"Coming, Auntie! Just let me grab my catch for Daddy to see." Mheetu stooped down to pick up his "zebra" before bouncing ahead of the lionesses.

Seeing the hyenas crowding around the rock, Sarafina hurried over her son. She swooped down and picked him up by the scruff, carrying him the rest of the way. Despite Mheetu's grumbled protests, the pale lioness didn't dare let go of him. She would never trust those scavengers around her cub, son of Scar or not. As always, the crowd parted to allow the child of the king and his mother through, Kula managing to slip in behind them. Surrounded by hyenas, Sarafina protectively set Mheetu down and wrapped her tail around him, looking around for friendly faces.

Sarabi, tired and worn, looked on from the back. Sabini, a young lioness just a season old than Nala, sat beside her. Zira, the former queen herself, looked yearningly up at the lion she still considered her loyal mate. Her belly was very swollen with an unknown rogue's litter, cubs Zira obviously had something sinister intended for. Worryingly, Nala was not among them. Had she gone off to rest and hadn't heard the summons?

"Hyenas and lionesses of Pride Rock," Scar called to the congregation below him, "I have two announcements of the utmost importance. As you know, the tragic and untimely deaths of King Mufasa, and my poor nephew who had barely begun to live, left a gaping hole in the security of our pride. For your own safety, I had to secure the stability of our monarchy and of our territory.

Silent snarls arose from several of the lionesses, most of them the mothers of the young lions that had been unceremoniously driven out of the Pridelands, or from those who had been unable to follow their mates when they had been banished. Scar had not killed any of those he had originally driven out, but the hyenas that now patrolled the borders had not been allowed to let any of them back in. Lionesses who had been smart had gotten around the band, meeting up with their mates while away on hunting duty. Ravenous hyenas had made short work of many of their newborn litters. Only a female cub or two being spared from the slaughter. No others had dared bring cubs into such a dangerous world.

"It has been the long time since the birth of a litter not of the royal line," a lioness from the back of the crowd dared to call out.

Scar's green gaze swept over the lionesses, falling upon two scrawny lionesses with spotted cheeks. Their mother had been one of several lionesses of a wandering pride whose leader had gotten himself killed by a water buffalo. With their queen pregnant with the cubs that would later become Doa and Tundu, they had begged for shelter and a safe place to raise the litter. Scar had granted them sanctuary within his lands. Out of gratitude for his 'generosity,' those lionesses had become his most devoted followers and vocal supporters.

"Indeed," Scar remarked simply, black tail swishing casually. "This drought cannot last forever. Soon, the rains will return, and the herds along with it." Hyenas and lions alike perked up hopefully. "There will be more than enough resources to around for everyone. The ban upon having litters has now been lifted. Our pride will need every huntress available within the next following seasons. However, I would like to remind you all that your _mates _are not permitted inside our borders. We are still too weak to take such a risk."

"Yes," Mheetu squeaked in excitement. "New playmates!"

Sarafina exchanged a glance with Kula. Despite her usual skepticism always involved with Scar, the dark lioness's amber eyes bright with excitement. How many friends had she, Nala, and Tama been forced to abandon because they had grown too large for the pride? Chumvi, Tojo and his little flock of bluebirds, several other cubs that had been just newborns at the time of Mufasa's death...

"You are most kind, my King!" Sarafina called, tail still wrapped around her son. Something wasn't adding up, and she intended to discover the truth.

"Do not thank me, Sarafina," the dark lion said, beckoning for another to step out of the shadows. "You may thank your new queen."

Silence reigned over the crowd as a slender form gracefully padded to sit beside Scar. Kula looked as if Mufasa himself had just risen from the grave. Mheetu looked up in bewilderment. Most lionesses and hyenas just gaped. Zira's roar of rage shattered the quiet, but lioness didn't move from her spot. Ed looked more connected with reality than usual, while Shenzi looked the polar opposite. Banzai had fallen over in a dead faint. Sarafina's own limbs trembled, and it seemed a wail was about to tear itself from her throat at any moment.

A familiar slender lioness gracefully padded to sit beside her mate. Her blue-green eyes were unreadable, expression carefully blank. Scar possessively put his tail on her flank, a paw coming up to present her to the audience with the usual elegant flourish.

"Lionesses and hyenas, I introduce to you my one and only consort. _I introduce you to the lovely Queen Nala."_

**Kula- A dark brown lioness that was around Nala's age, and that happened to be one of her best friends in the ****_Nala's Dare _****comic. To this day, she misses her old companion, Chumvi, and has become part of the movement against Scar in this story. She is also one of the greatest trackers ****(and eater) in the pride. She is more cautious and thoughtful than her other friend, Tama.**

**Mheetu- Originally, Mheetu was supposed to be Nala's little brother in the original movie, but was cut from production. (Unlike others that were scrapped, there is concept art of him floating around the internet.) In this story he was born much after his elder half-sister, and is the son, and possible heir, of Scar. He is rambunctious, always wants to be included in grown-up activities, and looks up to Nala as his hero. Here he's a light shade of tan, with a black tail-tuft and green eyes.**

**Tama- A dark tan lioness that was around Nala's age. She only appeared in the comic ****_Trouble in Paradise_**** as another one of Nala's friends, and a rival of Simba's. In this AU she frequently gets into arguments with the hyenas, and has some nasty scars to show for it. Tama is stubborn, hotheaded, and is basically the polar opposite of Kula.**

**Shanni- Shanni was rumored to be a cut character from the original movie. She was intended to be Sarabi's second cub, having been born posthumously when Mufasa died in the stampede, making her Simba's little sister. Here, it is believed she is the eldest of Scar's children, but she is very headstrong and involved like Mufasa was. Shanni is golden-furred a dark red tail-tip and amber eyes. Unsurprisingly, she bears an uncanny resemblance to the dead king...**

**Chumvi- A dark lion that also appeared in ****_Nala's Dare. _****He was far more adventurous than Kula, often the one responsible for dragging her into adventures. Chumvi was exiled when he grew old enough to make it on his own. Not wanting to be separated from his lover, Chumvi received several scars from the hyenas before they managed to kick him out. Some speculate him and Kula to actually be siblings or half-siblings, but since this is based only on their dark pelt colors, and as their relationship was never confirmed, they're mates in this here story ;).**

**Tojo- A dark golden lion with blue eyes that appeared in ****_The Orphan Birds _****comic as a cub around Simba's age. Having been injured, he was forced to stay home while the other cubs went out to play, leaving him alone with recently hatched orphan birds that had believed Simba to be their father. Tojo wound up adopting them as his own. In this fiction, Tojo has been exiled alongside Chumvi, but his feathered friends went along with him.**

**Sabini- A light tan lioness that briefly appeared in ****_Vulture Shock. _****She was shown to be older than Simba and Nala, but still quite young. Here Sabini is a minor character, one of the few lionesses that stays neutral in the Scar debate. It is rumored that her mother was sired by the former King Ahadi, thus also making her of royal blood.**

**Doa and Tundu- Two lionesses that appeared in the second movie. They were nameless outsiders, but the fanon commonly refers to them as Spotty and Dotty :). Their mother and her small pride sought shelter to give birth to them after the ban on cubs had been placed. Scar allowed the lionesses to stay, absorbing them into his own pride. They were the last cubs of common descent born in the Pridelands.**


	2. Prince and Princess of the Pridelands

**NOTE: When I was still working on the original of this story, a friend of mine suggested renaming Kopa (Simba's son from the comics) as ****_KOSA. _****Why? She was unfamiliar with the expanded universe of TLK, and just simply thought Kosa sounded better. Think of it this way, Mufa-****_sa_**** and ****_Sim-_****ba both have very strong s's to their names, and it seemed kind of a traditional naming thing. (Mind you, the first version of this story was written before I knew about Ahadi, Mohatu, and all of those semi-official lions.) Ko****_-sa _****fit the pattern, and had a ring to it Kopa didn't. So no complaining about it in reviews, please. Kosa's name has been like that since ****_2008,_**** and I'm not changing it anytime soon. (And I checked out the Swahili translation of Kosa's new name. Apparently, it means something**

**Disclaimer: ****_The Lion King _****franchise belongs to Disney. All original material you don't recognize from it is mine.**

The current Queen of the Pride Lands was safe and sound within the cave that had once been shelter for the entire pride, protectively wrapped around the two cubs that had just been born earlier that morning. She had carried them for over three full moons. Unlike many of the other lionesses that had brought children into the world during this time, Nala hadn't had to fear not getting enough nourishment or the hyenas getting her defenseless young. Scar ensured enough food was _always _provided, and she had eaten as well as the king himself. Her position as queen had finally given her the authority to drive all the hyenas off with one warning look. All had eagerly complied, lest they earn the wrath of her fearsome mate.

Rafiki had delivered the latest heirs. She had put up with his careful scrutiny as he had monitored her entire pregnancy, and the pale lionesses had often wondered if the baboon had known the truth of her litter's lineage. His own suspicions must have been confirmed, for the old monkey had given her an enigmatic smile before leaving.

_"Dey look just their father, your Majesty."_

_Yes, _Nala thought to herself, sighing as she gazed down at her cubs. _That is what worries me._

She and many others had feared for Sarabi's life when her daughter, Shanni, had been born as the eerie reflection of Mufasa. She had the diseased king's golden pelt, his red tail-tuft, the same sturdy build, and the same warm amber eyes. Yet Scar had also shared Mufasa's blood, and had indeed briefly taken Sarabi in when she had struggled to recover from the death of her son and mate. Perhaps he was blind to the ruse, but Nala doubted it. Shanni was the last remnant of her true father, a lioness who would _never _take the throne if her true father was never voiced, and Scar seemed content to revel in the irony.

Nala's cubs did not have that advantage. Her 'mate' was not a foolish lion, and perhaps he had suspected her of treachery the moment she had accepted his advances. Scar would never suspect the truth, but he would assume them to be the spawn of some wandering rogue Nala had met while hunting, thus making them completely disposable in his eyes.

The proclaimed Queen of Pride Rock risked a glance at Zazu. King Mufasa's former majordomo had found himself imprisoned on the ribcage of some dead animal. He had formerly been a vital part of the movement against Scar, a messenger to the rebel lionesses and often ordered to seek out potential candidates for a replacement monarch. Scar had soon caught on to the ruse, and had promptly locked Zazu up for good.

The hornbill had also pointedly refused to speak with Nala since the grand announcement, beyond stammering words of submission when Scar was present. In fact, the lioness had been forsaken by most of those she had once considered friends and family, except for blissfully oblivious Mheetu. Nala had tried to show them where her loyalties still lied by alleviating their fears about any future cubs of common descent born in the Pridelands. Despite the lies she had to keep up for all of their sakes, she had tried to show them the real her was still behind the facade she was now forced to wear. Kula, Tama, and Sarabi would only tersely address her. Sarafina always found excuses to keep from joining Mheetu during their visits to her. Even those lionesses loyal to Scar or those neutral, such as Sabini, were not her friends, for all feared getting on her bad side and attracting the attention of the dark lion that was always prowling nearby.

"I can't blame you, Zazu," Nala murmured. "I never imagined myself being in this position."

The hornbill sorrowfully glanced up at her as he preened his ragged plumage. "I never would have imagined that you would succumb to the same lust for power that drove Zira down this path, _my Queen."_

Nala said nothing. Instead, she mutely raised her tail to reveal the two cubs that burrowed into her belly. The oldest was the son she had so boldly promised Scar. His golden pelt was just a shade or two darker than his true fathers, dappled with brown spots he would lose within the next few moons. The small tuft at the tip of his tail seemed it would turn out some shade of brown. Her daughter was slightly smaller, her fur more of a blending of Simba's golden pelt and Nala's own pale tan. Certainly neither resembled _Scar, _and neither looked enough like her to disguise the presence of their father within them.

"This is Prince Kosa, and this is his sister, Princess Kiara."

Stunned, Zazu blinked back at her in bewilderment. Nala only dipped her head, before turning to calmly gaze at the dark lion who stared in from the cave mouth. His green eyes were calculating, just like they had been when he had first spotted the golden little she-cub nestled into Sarabi's side so long ago.

"Here is the new prince and princess, my love," Nala stated honestly. "The cubs of the one true king."

* * *

><p>When their eyes were finally open and they had begun stumbling around on unsteady legs, Scar had deemed it fit for the new Prince and Princess of Pride Rock to leave the cave for the first time. He had watched from a distance as Kosa and Kiara teetered outside, blinking and mewling in amazement at the wide world that awaited them. The sharp gleam in his eyes had gone, and they were as sharply neutral as before.<p>

When their eyes had fluttered open for the first time, Nala had been relieved to discover that her son's eyes were her own shade of blue-green. With amber eyes, Kosa would have resembled the young Prince Simba too much to be mere coincidence or distant familial resemblance. Kiara had been unfortunate to have inherited her father's golden irises. However, Scar had seemed pleased. His own mother, Queen Uru, had supposedly had eyes that very same color. Perhaps he saw her in Kiara, and not the nephew he believed dead.

Kosa suddenly slipped and tumbled to the ground. The little cub promptly began wailing his displeasure. Nala made to rush over to comfort him, but Scar's firm voice stopped her in her tracks. "Leave him be, Nala. My son is of royal blood, and may one day have to fight tooth and claw to prove himself worthy of inheriting my throne. Let him get up on his own."

Nala looked at him in confusion. "Surely Nuka is your heir? He is the son of your previous queen, after all."

Scar momentarily turned to snarl in distaste at Zira. The lithe lioness was easily visible down below snapping at her youngest litter of cubs. Young Vitani and Kovu sparred with a ferocity of much older lions, the scrawny female quickly becoming pinned beneath her brother's paws. His mother's amber eyes glittered with fierce pride as she goaded them on again.

It had been no secret that Zira had named her youngest son in honor of the lion she had wished to have been his father. With green eyes and a dark pelt, Kovu _could _have been Scar's at a superficial glance. But upon closer inspection his pelt was too dull of a brown and his build too bulky.

"None of my heirs are truly adequate," he answered silkily as he watched Kosa stagger back to his paws. "Mheetu's mother was never my queen. Nuka has improved little since his birth."

Nala's ears pressed back against her head warningly. "And what about my son?" she demanded.

Scar's green eyes glittered in amusement. "Kosa has just barely begun to walk, my dear. I haven't the time to truly assess him yet. Yet I shall name no heir apparent at this time. Unlike my forefathers, who simply saw it suitable to make their eldest sons their successors, I intend to choose my replacement carefully. I must leave the pride in the most capable of their paws."

Mheetu chose that moment to come gleefully bounding up onto Pride Rock, green eyes shining with excitement as he saw his younger 'half-siblings' outside for the first time. The black tuft that had sprouted some time ago upon his head fell into his eyes, and he quickly brushed it out of the way as Kosa and Kiara toddled over to inspect him. He knelt down to their level, making funny faces until the cubs batted their paws at him in delight.

"Finally," he sighed in relief. "More cubs I can actually play with. It was getting boring just listening to Shanni's stories all day... and getting my mane mussed up."

"Oh?" Scar inquired. "What's so wrong with Nuka? Or his... half-siblings."

Mheetu flinched slightly under his father's sharp gaze. "Nuka's not a good fighter. I can pin him down easily." Nala stifled a wistful laugh at the pleasant memories this brought back. "And Kovu _cheats. _He always uses his claws, and he bites and stuff whenever I have him pinned. Little termite doesn't like losing." The cub help up a paw that still bore fresh marks. Scar's eyes narrowed sharply, but Mheetu shivered for a different reason. "Though Vitani creeps me out the most."

"Really?" Nala had always thought the female to be the kindest one of Zira's cubs. "How so?"

"She doesn't cheat like Kovu does, but she still fights good and could win if she really wanted to. But she always manages to conveniently slip up at the last second and allows me to beat her! Then she follows me around like the hyenas always do, rubbing against me and licking me like Mom does. Only it's gross when she does it." Mheetu stuck his tongue out in Vitani's direction. "Lionesses are _weird. _'Cept you, Nala, and Kiara."

Nala's fur bristled at the implications of Vitani's strange behavior. It had been uncharacteristic for Zira to become pregnant with a rogue's cubs when she had been so fanatically devoted to Scar. Naming Kovu after him was proof enough of that. But had she actually had a second litter just to worm her way back into the dark lion's good graces? Vitani was the eldest female cub in the pride, and just several moons younger than Mheetu. Could Zira have purposefully taught her daughter to try and win the affections of the cub Scar was most likely to declare future king? If so, then did what did she have planned for Kovu? Certainly she knew that Scar would never crown another lion's son king!

"I just realized I have something urgent to attend to," Scar said as he turned toward several hyenas, nodding meaningfully. "Just make sure our cubs continue to turn out finely, Nala. I also hope you will break Mheetu of his silly little fear, and prevent Kosa from feeling so uneasy around his betrothed."

Nala's jaw dropped in horror. _"Betrothed? _Scar, isn't it a little-"

"Nonsense, Nala. Weren't you yourself promised to my dearly departed nephew at such a young age? Kula's new daughter is strong and will turn out to be as good a tracker as her mother. Besides, she and you were cubhood friends, no? I think she'd appreciate Timira being betrothed to your son, instead to Mheetu." Then he was off with his hyena henchmen, presumably to inform Kula of the future he had already planned out for her and Chumvi's daughter.

Mheetu sighed once he was confident his father was out of earshot. "Whew. That's a relief. And here I was thinking I was getting saddled to a baby cub that hasn't even opened her eyes yet." He tickled the oblivious Kosa with his tuft. "And unfortunately for you, little broth-" He turned up to Nala in confusion. "Is he my nephew, since he's your cub? Or my brother, since we have the same dad?"

Still seething over how her son's future was being decided, Nala sighed at the question. "He's more like your half-nephew and half-brother, Mheetu. I think."

The Queen of Pride Rock retreated a short distance away to watch the cubs fool around, but had enough space to think over this unexpected and unwelcome turn of events. Scar viewed every single one of 'his' children as both his legacy and immortality. So long as his bloodline ruled over the Pridelands for the countless generations to come, the twisted lion could die happy. He certainly wasn't above manipulating both his cubs and their unfortunate mothers, guiding them all down the paths he specially had designed for them.

Shanni was always ranting about how the hyenas shadowed her every movement beyond the borders. Scar had claimed he was merely keeping his little princess safe, but Nala knew even the Great Kings would not be able to save the foolish young lions that got lured in by a pretty face, only to be silently taken down by bloodthirsty protectors who could easily justify every single murder as being for Shanni's best interest. Perhaps Scar was intent on ensuring Mufasa's descendents stopped at his daughter, or he just wanted to avoid an outside male having a possible claim to the throne. The list of males Scar could conceivably ever approve of was a very short one, and it was looking like Shanni's best hope for a mate and cubs of her own would come in the form of Kovu.

Doa and Tundu, the last cubs born in the Pridelands that had not been members of the royal family, had been jealously guarded by Scar the moment they had been born. Their mother and the lionesses of the small pride they had previously belonged to had been flattered that their daughters had been so highly valued. Doa had been betrothed to Nuka the moment Rafiki announced that Zira had borne Scar a male heir. Despite Nuka's physical weakness, the promise hadn't yet been retracted. Mheetu was now the only male cub without a secured lioness, but Scar seemed to be reserving Tundu for him, for a hyena had recently taken to shadowing both sisters.

_But what if Scar really does give in to Zira's prodding and engages Vitani to Mheetu? Or Kiara to Kovu? _She looked down at the fierce little cubs viciously sparring below, and shuddered at what he would become in the future. _She'll have all the leverage she needs to start routing out the heirs she considers unworthy. Perhaps Zira will never dream of lying a claw on Mheetu, but that lioness would have to be blind to not notice how Shanni resembles her true father. Scar would not mind her death too terribly. Sarabi and Sarafina are just treacherous lionesses that stole her 'mate' away from her. And does Zira's hate for me overshadow the fact that Scar also regards Kosa as his-_

Kiara suddenly bumped impatiently into her paw, batting at it as she mewed for attention. Nala chuckled, scooping her daughter up into her paws. When she tried to lick her golden pelt clean, Kiara squealed and wriggled in livid protest.

"Just like your father," she remarked fondly.

Mheetu cocked his head in confusion, ignoring the other cub that eagerly gnawed at his tail. "I can't imagine Dad being that cute and adorable."

"You'd be surprised at how much time changes you, Mheetu." Her memories again traveled back to the young and courageous young prince that had so desired to be king, and to the adult lion that had thrown away his responsibility to laze about in the jungle for the rest of his life. "Sometimes it's not always for the better," she murmured too softly for her brother to hear.

* * *

><p>Drought had spread its greedy reach far beyond the borders of the Pridelands, and every single territory in the vicinity was starved of both water and prey. Herds had migrated away to follow the rains. The numerous lion prides had been forced to remain behind, lest they wanted to give up the land their ancestors had walked for countless generations. There had been dark rumors of lionesses that had killed their own cubs so the single strongest of the litter stood a minutely better chance of battle. Young adult males that dared creep around the borders of a desperate pride would mysteriously vanish. When the resident King would reappear with meat of unknown origin only days later, none would dare question where he had gotten it.<p>

Fortunately, the two loners had combined forces and had been clever enough to devise a hunting strategy that meant there was no need to resort to such _forbidden _temptations.

Tojo charged forward, flushing the hare from its hiding place. He pursued it closely so that the agile prey couldn't simply turn around and just dash through his legs. His dark golden pelt had been perfect for hunting amongst the yellowed grasses of the old savannah, but even that coverage had withered without precious rain to sustain it. At least he was lean and in good shape, and able to temporarily keep up with some of the swiftest prey.

So engrossed in the ravenous lion chasing it, the hare didn't even notice when a second dark shape erupted from the rocks. Chumvi then bit down, the kill swift and nearly bloodless.

"Don't eat it all without me," Tojo warned playfully, blue eyes gleaming with anticipation.

Chumvi dropped their kill. "Wouldn't dream of it," the dark lion quipped. "I'm not Kula, especially a pregnant Kula." His amber eyes momentarily darkened with concern for his mate and unborn cubs. "Do you suppose she's had them yet?"

His golden brown companion smiled reassuringly, for Tojo had learned the very rare gift of limitless patience after raising a brood of six orphaned birds, _and _teaching every single one of them how to fly. "We'll know soon enough, Chumvi. "Moja, Mbili, Tatu, and Sita are keeping a close eye both on Tama and your big eater of a mate. They're too overprotective of their youngest sibling to allow any of them to stray out of sight."

Tojo was referring to the youngest of his seven children, the only one that actually happened to be a lion. Tama had given birth to Afua just a moon or so ago. He, according to the birds that were always watching, was a perfectly normal little lion. His four avian siblings planned to change that once he was old enough for travel. Tama was all for joining her mate and Chumvi as rogues the moment Afua had been born. Tojo had begged her to wait until he was stronger and able to eat solid food, for the difficult life of a rogue was most often fatal to young cubs.

"Father! Father!" four excited voices exclaimed simultaneously.

Four familiar blue forms dipped out of the cloudy sky, landing in the tangled mess that served as Tojo's mane. (They had claimed it as their nest the moment it had finally grown in, and their adoptive father hadn't heart to evict his feathered children when their nomadic lifestyle hardly allowed time to build a nest.)

"It happened!" Moja, eldest brother of all his five siblings, trilled. "Kula had her litter!"

Chumvi instantly forgot the hare, leaping forward to eye the four birds. "Really? How many cubs are there? Do they look like me or their mother? Has she named them? Are they male or female? Are they alright? Is _Kula_all right? What-" Tojo's tail flicked over his mouth to prevent the further onrush of questions. The dark lion thanked him for it.

"Only one," Mbili replied, ruffling his feathers. "A little girl cub, named Timira. She looks a lot like you."

Tatu snickered. "Hope you weren't expecting a son, Chumvi."

"I'm just happy she's healthy," the dark lion responded with an almost impossibly wide, goofy grin. Tojo and the birds eyed him warily. Sometimes, Chumvi took his emotions a _little _too far.

"And Afua is getting _so _cute," Sati, youngest of them all, gushed. "He may take more after his mother, but he has your attitude. I can tell he's going to love his older sister already!"

Sita had been lonely ever since her only other sister, Nne, and her brother Tano had left the nest for greener areas to start families of their own. Tojo couldn't blame his children for leaving, for they had been grown up for quite some time now. The rest of his sons didn't want to take off into unfamiliar and hostile land in such dangerous and dry conditions. Sita just simply hadn't wanted to leave her beloved father behind just yet.

Tojo rumbled as his daughter picked at several loose strands of his brown mane. "You'll get to meet him soon enough, Sita. Just promise you won't try to teach him how to fly. Afua doesn't have wings, and Tama would kill me if she ever saw him just _attempting _to. Lions and gravity, or angry lionesses, do not go well together."

"It didn't stop you," Mbili pointed out fondly. "I can just remember you strapping on fake wings to show us how it was to fly."

Moja shuffled his feet awkwardly. Tojo frowned as little claws pulled at his mane, recognizing it for one the blue bird's nervous ticks to something that stressed him out. "What's wrong? Our mates and cubs will be fine until they can finally leave the Pridelands, right? Scar isn't secretly plotting to kill them all? Nala may have somehow convinced him into allowing all of this, but I doubt even she has that much influence over her... mate." Great Kings, why was it still so disturbing to think of that vibrant young lionesses and that ragged old king as a _couple? _

"Timira is betrothed," Tatu squeaked in fright. "We heard him give the news to Kula personally."

"What?" Chumvi snarled, claws unsheathing as his golden eyes blazed murderously at the thought of his _newborn daughter _already having her future decided for her. "To who?"

"Prince Kosa," Sita whispered quietly. "Apparently she's still the only young lioness available in the pride. Doa and Tundu have been promised to his elder half-brothers, I think. Sheesh, I'd hate to be the one that has to put up with Nuka for the rest of their lifetime."

"We have to get our families out of the Pridelands," Tojo said desperately, speaking quickly before Chumvi could start a fit of justified rage. "Is there anyway to sneak them out? We can't risk getting close to the border, unless we want to get ripped limb from limb by hyenas even hungrier than we are."

"No choice," Tatu reported sorrowfully. "Some hyenas hung around even after Scar left. We couldn't even get close to Kula or Tama without being spotted. I guess Afua will be able to leave freely, since he's male and all. But Timira? She's betrothed to a member of the _esteemed _royal family. Scar would sooner hurl himself over a cliff than willingly let one of the Prideland's last female cubs go after she had already been promised to his own son."

Unsheathing his sharp claws, Chumvi prowled over to the rocks where he had previously crouched, slashing his paw against the weathered surface with all his might. His terrible roar pierced the air, and Tojo's frightened children buried themselves further into his mane for protection. Many deep gouges into the rock-face later, a much calmer and collected lion returned to the others that stood a cautious distance away.

"Start thinking, birdbrains," he huffed. "There's no way I'm giving up my daughter to those monsters, not even if the Great Kings themselves stand in my way."

"Hopefully not," Tojo muttered with a shiver. Who knows would the many wrathful spirits would do to them if they didn't like a lioness that had already been promised to a rightful prince stolen away by two common rogues.

Or, worse, what _Scar _would do to them...

* * *

><p>Kovu supposed he should have been grateful for the time and effort Zira put into training him and his sister. His devoted mother risked her own personal welfare whenever she went to steal food from the other lionesses. Many of them were cruel and jealous, who would allow their former queen and her innocent cubs to starve. When the assistance from Zira's <em>true <em>followers wasn't enough, the lithe lioness would steal what else she could to ensure her children always went to sleep with full bellies. She had taught Kovu everything he knew, from fighting to hunting the small rats that sometimes poked around the gnawed skeletons that had long since been devoured.

Still, Kovu _did not like _the 'sparring lessons' his mother had always ordered him to do. Originally it had been fun, but things had changed real quickly when Zira had demanded him and Vitani to unsheathe their claws and actually start leaving marks on the other. There was barley enough time left anymore for real playing. He didn't even feel like playing much after being so sore and exhausted from the strict conditioning that had always been put upon him.

With a rare moment of privacy finally his, Kovu scowled as he licked at a fresh nick Vitani had left on his pelt. His mother had scolded him for being sloppy.

_"Why must you do this to me, my Kovu? I only dedicate so much time and effort to you and Vitani because I desire for my cubs to live the life they rightfully deserve. Scar must see your strength before he will accept you as true member of the family. You want that, don't you?"_

_"Yes, Mother."_

_"Good. Now go and take a moment to clear your head, Kovu. Make sure your priorities are in order by the time you get back."_

The dark lion cub scowled resentfully at the massive form of Pride Rock. It towered over everything around it, casting a vast shadow that seemed a testament to how much King Scar's power and influence extended over the Pridelands. Only royal lions and select hyenas were allowed up there now, unless a lioness had urgent news to deliver to her King or had been especially summoned up there. Kovu was able to see everything happening up there from his vantage point atop a small withered tree, and his heart fluttered longingly at the sight.

The only cubs close to his age toddled around Pride Rock, squealing in excitement as they goofed around with Prince Mheetu. So what if they were Nala's cubs? They looked _fun. _The little golden lion didn't hesitate to bite, and would have made a perfect playmate once he got older. His sister wasn't as smart, but at least she probably wouldn't sneer down at him like Nuka or Mheetu.

Son of Scar instead of a nameless rogue, Nuka had no obligation to spend time with either of his younger half-siblings. He and Zira had once been quite close, but the moment she had been stripped of her title the Prince of the Pridelands had been forever alienated from his mother. Kovu could still see the pain in their mother's amber eyes when she spoke of the son that had been lost to her because of Nala convincing him of her 'evil.' Nuka wasn't even close to Scar or to Mheetu, so Kovu didn't know what the lonely lion did all day.

_Maybe it's some secret kind of fighting move or something he's making. Something that only princes and kings can learn. _Green eyes darkening again at the life that had been denied him, Kovu snarled up at the painfully happily family above, the mocking reminder of what he could never have. _At least Vitani stands a chance of getting in if she is betrothed to Mheetu or something before Tundu is. I just have to do what Mother says, and hopefully everything will turn out okay._

Unable to justify lingering any longer, Kovu gave up his watching and slunk back to his mother to resume training.

He did not see Princess Kiara tire of playing with the royal cubs, and look around for another friend. He did notice that she had spotted him, or knew that the little lioness deemed him a perfect playmate. Kiara toddled toward the edge of Pride Rock, squealing in excitement as she tried to call out to him. Mheetu barely managed to snatch her back before she went racing over the drop.

Neither Kovu, nor most of the other oblivious lionesses of Pride Rock, realized that the first pale glimmer of dawn was beginning to break through the seemingly eternal night.

**Kosa/Kopa: A golden lion cub with a brown mane tuft that was Simba and Nala's son in several 'semi-official' comics released before ****_Simba's Pride _****ever came out. He'll start out with the same basic character, adventurous and very much like a young Simba. Trust me, all of that will change soon enough ;). He's going to look the same way here, only with Nala's eyes. Can't have a suspicious little Simba clone running around in these times. He also has some of Chaka's aspects. Chaka was Kiara's twin brother that was ****_supposed _****to be in the sequel, but he and his betrothed, Timira, both got cut. Unfortunately for Chaka, I gave his status and girl both to Kosa, since I didn't want to drag another cub into this :p.**

**Kiara: Her appearance and early personality will be much like that of her true cub counterpart from the sequel. She is more of a mix of her true parents' coloring, helping to hide the identity of her true father from Scar. She has Uru's eyes, the same ones also passed down to Mufasa and Simba. Since she's female, and her mother's daughter, Scar sees his own mother in Kiara, not the two lions he ordered killed.**

**Timira: A dark lioness with amber eyes that was supposed to be Chaka's betrothed in the sequel, but was cut along with him. Here she is the daughter of Chumvi and Kula that was immediately betrothed to Kosa, because there are still so little cubs in the pride, and the princes do need their mates ;). **

**The birds: Tojo somehow wound up raising six little orphaned blue birds in the comic he appeared in. Look at the panels where ****_six _****eggs where discovered in the abandoned nest. And, yes, their names are Swahili for numbers 1-6. Cubs aren't that original when it comes to names. ****They still consider him their adopted father, though two have moved on to have lives of their own. The other four serve as his messengers and spies in the Pridelands, keeping his mate and newborn son safe. And, yes, they all nest in his scruffy mess of a mane, so Tojo is constantly covered in bird feathers and everything, but he doesn't really mind. (Some people also like to think that Tojo is ****_crippled. _****Note that he only sprained his leg in the comic he appeared in, and it presumably healed sometime after. Tojo is fully grown and his sprain has long since healed. Actually, he's a faster runner than Chumvi is.)**

**Afua: Afua never made a personal appearance, but Kopa mentioned him as a friend in a comic. Here, he is the only 'lion child' of Tojo and Tama. As a male, he will eventually be killed off or driven from the Pridelands. His parents plan to escape with him when he is old enough to travel. ****He is a dark golden-ish lion with blue eyes,**


	3. Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: The ****_Lion King _****franchise does not belong to me. All original characters and material, however, do.**

Shanni had never been a quiet, timid lioness by anyone's definition of the term. When Sarabi had tried to groom her as a cub, she would have struggled and complained until her exasperated mother would let her go. When Tojo and Chumvi had been among those males banished, she had stared the hyenas down and _commanded _them to allow the lions to stay, until the dark form of King Scar had finally crushed the contest of wills. Even now, constantly shadowed by hyenas by the orders of her 'father', they made sure to trail from a distance. Her babysitters were tired of having to lick the wounds their eldest princess caused.

"Hey, princess! Get your furry butt back to Pridelands this instant! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Banzai huffed, stomping over for the countless time that afternoon.

Shanni didn't even open her eyes. She continued to bask in the warmth of the late afternoon sun, having happily tuned the obnoxious carrion-eater out hours ago. Her golden pelt was magnificent under the light, clearly showing her powerful form. Shanni was as bulky as her mother had once been. (Moons of starvation had taken their toll on all but the privileged few that had the favor of Scar.) As a Princess of the Pridelands, she had claims to any kills before any of the common lionesses or hyenas. She still had insisted to go out on hunting rotations to provide for her pride, and her muscles clearly showed it.

"Shanni, the king is _expecting you. _It'll be my head if you don't get over there!" Banzai didn't even want to _think _about what the dark lion would do to him if he returned unsuccessful, _again._

"Tough," Shanni retorted simply. Her amber eyes cracked open, revealing a gaze that unpleasantly reminded the hyena of the scary golden lion that had almost once ripped him in two. "I don't feel like getting up."

"He's your dad! And you're acting like a spoiled brat!" Banzai's eyes bulged in horror as he realized just who this golden lioness was. "Eh... Please don't tell Scar I said that!"

Shanni tensed as the memories of her past surfaced. She had never viewed Scar as any kind of father, even when she had known no other. The dark lion had always coolly regarded her with unnerving green eyes, never playing or conversing with her beyond what was absolutely necessary. Then there had been the _whisperings. _Lionesses had constantly gossiped about her, comparing her to a very young Mufasa. Back then, Shanni hadn't paid the comments any mind. The old king had died moons before her birth, an uncle long dead and one that was never even spoken of in Scar's presence. So what if he had once been her mother's mate? She had never known him.

All had changed when Sarabi had revealed the truth. Now Shanni mourned for Mufasa, the wise and just king that could always be found close to Simba, the adventurous big brother she had never gotten to meet. She wondered what would have happened if either of them had survived the terrible stampede that had claimed their lives. Mufasa would have been the dream dad Scar had never been. Simba seemed like he would have been the perfect companion for all of her mischievous antics as a cub.

And Scar's _suspicion _when watching her had finally made sense. Shanni had come to realize just why Scar had barely acknowledged her as a cub, and why she was never allowed anywhere without her 'escorts'. The unease she had always felt around him had immediately turned into fear for her very life. Any cub of King Mufasa's, male or female, was disposable in Scar's ruthless eyes.

"I'm a princess," Shanni said at last. "It comes with the position. Just _why _does Scar want me again?" Unless there was some important announcement to proclaim, or some trivial ceremony or meeting to be held, Scar had wanted her as far away as physically possible.

"Something about spending personal time with all of his bratty little puffballs," Banzai muttered, anxiously dancing in place. "Can we just go now? The hunting rotation is due to be coming in today and I just _know _Ed will eat my share of the kill."

Shanni sneered a very Scar-like sneer, something she had picked up over the seasons. Her thoughts had immediately traveled to the emaciated and malnourished lionesses who were expected to bring down massive prey and always take the scraps of it. "We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

The golden lioness finally got out, taking as long as she liked to stretch out before plodding along after her highly impatient 'escort.'

By the time she actually arrived at Pride Rock, she could already see the forms of her 'half-siblings' up there. Shanni nodded to Sarafina on the way up, sympathetic for the unfortunate lioness. Torn between the desire to watch over her son, and yet avoid facing the daughter that had taken on Scar as her mate and father of her cubs, Sarafina had settled for hovering anxiously nearby. Zira was also prowling nearby, burning amber eyes keeping a sharp eye on the proceedings while her two youngest cubs once again scuffled by her paws. The former queen didn't even bother to glare acidly at Shanni, which is something she had made a habit of since the younger lioness had been born.

"Shanni!" Mheetu was pounding over the moment he spotted her golden form, now almost up to her nose. "I thought you were never gonna come!"

She ruffled his black tuft of a mane, the smirk on her face growing as he scowled with familiar indignity. "Nah. I just got side-tracked."

Mheetu cocked his head curiously. "By what?"

"Lioness things." Leaving the cub to ponder over this, Shanni approached Scar with the usual bravado that disguised her growing unease around him. "You wanted to see me, my Lord?" She had not called him father since she had been a clueless little cub, and would never do so again. Both knew the truth of her lineage.

The dark lion was sprawled out, green eyes unreadable as he eyed her speculatively. Nala lay beside him, but far enough away so that their pelts didn't brush. To Shanni's astonishment, the youngest prince and princess were clambering over the haughty king as if he were just another common pride-member. Kiara was snuggled into his black mane, sleepy and content as she peered curiously up at Shanni. Kosa was batting at Scar's tail-tuft, which the lion halfheartedly flicked every minute or so to appease the lively cub.

"Is it too much for an old lion to just spend time with his family?" Scar asked mildly. His placid green gaze glittered when he noticed Nuka skulking in the shadows, and his voice adapted a dangerous hiss. "Nuka, _get over here!"_

The scrawny lion yelped in shock, quickly rushing to obey. He came to a halt beside Shanni, who couldn't help but wince sympathetically at the fearful tremble in his voice. "Y-yes, Father?"

Nala sensed something important was just about to begin. Getting up, she deftly grabbed Kosa by the scruff, before setting him down at her paws to lick his mewling protests into silence. Again, Shanni wondered how such a tender and loving lioness could have chosen Scar has her mate. She had once been one of his most avid protesters, who had braved the hyenas to continuously search for a lion actually worthy of the position. Not to mention that Scar was old enough to be her _father!_

Scar inspected his claws as if Nuka's discomfort was to be expected. "I just thought you would also know that I have made up my mind about my heir and successor."

Dead silence from everyone, Nala included, answered him.

* * *

><p>It took Nuka a good five minutes to stop gaping at his father in pure shock. Scar had <em>finally <em>chosen the future king? Ancestors, Nuka had only been awaiting this moment since before he was born!

His mother had always constantly assured him that the throne would one day be his, regardless of what the other lionesses, especially Sarafina, thought. Was he not Scar's true son, who bore the strongest physical resemblance to him? Had Zira had not been unwaveringly faithful to her mate even after her title had been stripped from her? Had he not been born weak and sickly, only to survive odds most thought impossible to overcome? Out of Scar's heirs, he alone had inherited his father's ambition and cunning. (Well, even Nuka had to admit Mother had been a tad inaccurate there.)

Still, Nuka was _Prince _Nuka. His mother had once been Queen of the Pridelands, and had been long before Nala the Temptress had ever been a part of the picture. When Zira had been stripped of her title, Scar hadn't damaged the legitimacy of the heir she had already produced. Nuka was guarded by hyenas just as the other royal lions. (Though he had long since figured out how to ditch them when he wanted private time.) He even had a _betrothed, _while all Me-Too Mheetu had was an unconfirmed promise.

_Of course Mheetu would make an unsuitable king! Sarafina fooled around with rogue lions back when __**my **__mother was already trying to bear his cubs. So what if he's older, stronger, more muscular, and already has a thick mane that puts mine to shame? He's a bully who knows how to shove me into the watering hole and get away with it because he sucks up to all of of the commoners! Father finally realized that his happy personality was all just an act. Besides, I've actually got a lioness!_

Well, technically he had a lioness. Doa treated him with as much respect as the other lionesses of her small pride, and seemed able to tolerate his presence for more than ten minutes without finding an excuse to leave. Then again, Nuka knew more about Me-Too Mheetu than his own betrothed. What was she supposed to _do _anyway, other than make little Nukas? She always found a way of evading that question whenever he brought it up.

"You've already made up your mind?" Nala the Home-Wrecker asked, blue-green eyes wide. Heh, looks like the mighty queen wasn't as informed as she thought! "Isn't it a little too early for those kind of decisions yet? Kiara and Kosa aren't even close to talking. Mheetu and Nuka are still growing in their manes-"

"Does everyone always have to bring that up?" Nuka muttered, rubbing self-consciously at the skimpy clumping of hair that he called his mane. Why, oh why, wouldn't it grow out? Mother had assured him countless times that he was only a late bloomer, but he was beginning to fear he would be eternally bald.

The young prince was once again spooked into silence by his father's glare. Luckily the King of the Pridelands was in a relatively good mood, or else his look probably would have been enough to kill. Nuka wouldn't have been surprised if such a thing had happened before.

"Rest assured, my Queen, that I plan to leave our kingdom in the most capable paws out there," the dark lion, running a paw down the temptress's flank. Nuka fought the urge to gag. Something told him his father wouldn't appreciate being vomited over just as he was about to announce his _rightful _successor. "I have meticulously gone over the mistakes of my predecessors, and intend to make sure I avoid such pitfalls that could lead the entire pride to ruin."

Mheetu cocked his head curiously, in the endearing sort of way Nuka hadn't been able to pull off even when he had been small and adorable. "Like what, Dad?"

"Such as automatically declaring my firstborn as my heir." His gaze fell upon Shanni, who bristled for unknown reasons. Nuka didn't even bother questioning it; his father already thought he was obnoxious, and Scar and his eldest daughter had been having issues since she had been born. "Too many mediocre rulers have destroyed entire lines of proud royal families simply because of their birth order. I will not be blinded by such foolish traditions."

"Like your brother?" Nala inquired mildly, Kosa still trapped firmly in her paws.

Nuka silently seethed as he found yet another reason to despise the floozie that had messed up his parents' relationship and for causing the postponement his future king-liness. _How or could that heartless rogue bring up such painful memories for Father? Uncle Mufasa was his big brother, who he must miss terribly! _Granted, Nuka had no way of knowing if his father really felt that way. Me-Too Mheetu was the worst big half-brother a lion could ask for, and he'd sooner eat his own tail before paying any real attention to either the Termite or the spawn of evil.

Scar sighed dramatically, pity for the abominable lioness in his gaze. Nuka again struggled not to gag in disgust. "My elder brother ruled to the best of his ability, but he was too naive and hotheaded for his own good." He put a paw to his face in grief. "When the stampede overwhelmed your poor cousin Simba, my cubs, I had immediately arrived to go and get Mufasa. But by the time we arrived, it was already too late. I _begged _your uncle to listen to reason. His son was surely safe and sound with the Great Kings by then, and even he would certainly be crushed by the hooves of those wildebeests if he tried to go into the gorge. He was too stubborn to listen, and I wasn't able to grab him in time before he fell... I'm sorry, Shanni, is this too much for you?"

The golden lioness, usually sarcastic and eager to mess up Nuka's mane so it would never grow in right, shivered at hearing what had happened to her half-brother and the lion that _could _have been her father if he hadn't gone to the big rock in the sky.

_Thanks for bringing that up, Nala! Now I KNOW I'm gonna be having nightmares tonight_! Really, what proper prince would wake up in the middle of the night crying for his mommy? Zira wanted him to be a big and strong lion, to impress his father, and Nuka would not disappoint his parents again. _Besides, I'm finally going to be announced as the future king! Those are just the kind of memories that are going to be dragged up on the day I finally take over from Father._

"So," he broke in eagerly, "whose gonna be king?"

Mheetu immediately perked up in excitement. He and his _slightly younger _half-brother exchanged a dirty look, each prepared to rub it in the other's face the moment Scar announced his heir.

"None of you."

Everyone else present, from the False Queen of the Pridelands to Nuka had their jaws drop open in shock. Except possibly Kiara, who was yawning widely and just wanted to get back to her nap in her father's mane. Shanni's claws went out to gouge at the rock. Mheetu looked like he had just discovered his mother was actually an ostrich.

Unfortunately, he recovered from his bewilderment all too soon for his brother's liking. _"What? _Does that mean that _Kovu _is gonna be king?"

Scar's snarl of disdain made the answer obvious. "Of course not! As of right now, none of you stand out as notable successors. All of you must prove yourself worthy of my position, that you have the ambition and dedication necessary to become ruler without relying on the order of your birth. I shall make my final decision when I am _satisfied _with what I see in my heir."

"But that's not fair!" Nuka cried plaintively, unable to hold his righteous anger back any longer. "I may not be the oldest, but I'm the strongest, and the smartest, and the bravest, and the fastest, and my mother is actually-"

Scar sprang to his paws, an unsheathed paw zooming up to his son's throat. Nuka gulped, and tried not to wet himself at the feel of _very _sharp claws against his sensitive skin. Kiara had tumbled off his back, mewling fearfully, before her mother had caught her. He could barely hear her terrified mewls above the fierce pounding of his heart.

"Not a promising start, _my son," _Scar hissed icily, green eyes narrowing into Nuka felt his blood freeze inside of him. Then the moment had passed, and the claws were removed from his throat. His father had gone back to his calm and composed self, his rage prowling just beneath the surface of his poised demeanor. "Now go and visit that _damned _baboon shaman to get rid of those termites, or whatever insect you seem too incompetent to remove. No cub of mine will go around _infested _with such vermin."

Heart still thundering in his chest, Nuka fled Pride Rock, glad his quivering muscles allowed him to get away as fast as possible.

Why did his father have to be an unpredictable jerk who couldn't give him his rightful inheritance? Why did his mother have to have another lion's cubs, and train them to be killing machines while he was forced to get by without such rigorous lessons?

_Why couldn't I have had __**normal **__parents?_

* * *

><p>A fair distance away from Pride Rock lay a cluster of low, flat rocks that the entire pride had once used to bask under the warm afternoon soon. Those days of bliss were now long gone, for there was not much time left for such long periods of relaxation. There was a demanding royal family to be kept fed and happy, not to mention a ravenous pack of hyenas that still had a taste for newborn cub. As a matter of fact, the spot had been largely forgotten to Scar, for he and his <em>wonderful <em>family preferred sunning themselves much closer to Pride Rock.

Unbeknown to their tyrant king (or so it had once been), the number of lionesses that had no love for him or his hyena henchmen had found the flat rocks to be the perfect secure meeting place.

Sarabi had been automatically elected their leader. The dark lioness had been worn down by hard seasons of near-constant hunting and cruelly small meals. Though her loyal supporters had offered her their own meager portions of food, she had always turned them down. She would not allow others to starve even more just for her. As a result, age and malnutrition had withered away much of her formerly powerful frame, leaving bones visible beneath her ragged pelt. Still, the former Queen of Pride Rock held her head high, refusing to be bowed by the unfortunate circumstances life had thrown at her. Her dignity was still very much intact, and the lionesses who could still remember her time as Mufasa's mate knew the old Sarabi was still very much alive, for all the efforts that had been made to break her uncrushable spirit.

Now though, even Sarabi couldn't help but sigh gravely at the news that had just been announced by Sarafina. "Are you sure of this?"

The much paler lioness nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so, Sarabi. Scar refuses to announce his official heir until one he is satisfied with one of them."

Great Kings, when had things gotten so complicated? Back in the beginning of their resistance against tyranny, things had seemed simple enough. Nala would venture out far, beseeching the help of a strong lion able to become king in Scar's stead. (Kula and Tama had stubbornly refused to drag their mates into their movement. Tojo and Chumvi still bore the scars from the fateful day the hyenas had driven them out of the Pridelands, and were not about to experience such suffering again, not when Scar had so many vicious scavengers backing him.)

If Nala proved to be unsuccessful, Mheetu could always prove to be their solution. He was the eldest son of Scar, one that Sarafina was taking great care to raise. The little prince could have been taught the values that had made Mufasa so great, thus ensuring the circle of tyranny would end with the cub's dark father. Even if it came down to a civil war between Mheetu and Nuka for leadership, Sarabi's forces at least had a legitimate heir they could rally behind.

Tama swished her tail thoughtfully. With Kula now under constant scrutiny by the hyenas, only she had been able to attend. Afua had been left with in Kula's capable paws. "Maybe this can still turn out in our favor. Shanni is obviously on our side, and Mheetu is growing up to be a fine lion. Nala is, or was, one of us. If we can trust her to raise her two cubs left, that leaves Nuka as the only viable threat."

"I am afraid Nala is someone we can no longer afford to trust," Sarabi declared reluctantly, hating that it had come down to this. "She has chosen Scar has her mate, and has borne his cubs. Who is to say her priorities have become too twisted to rely on?"

"Nala would never betray us like that!" Tama insisted heatedly. "She convinced Scar to lift the restrictions on having cubs. My son and I can sleep safely because of her! How can you be so sure that Nala didn't purposefully become Scar's queen to give us more leverage? She is certainly an improvement over Zira!"

"How can _you _be sure of her loyalty?" Kaidi challenged. "She hasn't done anything to assure us of that!"

Tama and the elderly dark golden lioness glared furiously at the other, each threatening to lunge. Kaidi really couldn't care less if Tama was the mother of her grandson, of Tojo's son. She would always stick by her convictions until the bitter end. Sarabi quickly intervened before the whole situation could degenerate into chaos.

"Both of you make good points," she said neutrally, "but none of you know Nala better than her own mother. What do you have to say about her daughter, Sarafina?"

Every single lioness present turned expectantly to their comrade. Out of them all, Sarafina was the one most likely to also support Nala. Kula was with Timira and Afua, and Shanni was too closely guarded to risk coming to the meetings. Sabini had always been neutral about this matter, and wasn't about to risk the lives of her unborn cubs anytime soon by suddenly joining them. Sarabi wished she could have supported the lioness once destined to become her son's betrothed, but even she was uncertain of Nala's allegiance, and could not risk backing a potential traitor.

"Nala's pregnancy was declared just shortly after she became Queen of Pride Rock," Sarafina said slowly. "Scar always had hyenas shadowing her and his unborn cubs. I admit that she tried to speak to me then, but with hyenas so close, I couldn't risk revealing any sensitive information. She has been busy with newborn cubs since their birth. Mheetu always goes on about how much his big sister loves him."

"So you're saying she could still be very well on our side?" Sarabi pressed.

Dead silence reigned, as Sarafina seemed to be warring with two sides of herself. Her claws slashed at the rock beneath her, and the next words slipped out of her reluctantly. "I don't know what to think anymore, Sarabi. Nala hasn't made any effort to slip away since the birth of her cubs. Other than confirming the safety of our cubs, she has made no effort to help us since."

Suspicious mutterings broke out from the lionesses. Many of them had suffered from the losses of cubs and mates that had been exiled or killed. They had been fiercely distrustful of Nala ever since she had taken their greatest enemy as her mate. Sarafina's uncertainty in her own daughter seemed to only cement their convictions about her.

Tama refused to give up her on her friend. "What about her cubs, Sarafina? You're the one who's been among them most. Do they take after Nala or their... father?"

"Scar adores them," Sarafina responded, expression pained. "Mheetu said that Kosa was playing with Scar's tail, and that Kiara was napping in his mane. He tolerates them in a way he never did with either Nuka or Mheetu. I fear they have already been lost to their father's influence."

Enraged snarls and growls broke out among the lionesses. Once, Sarabi could never believe that they would be so quick to condemn innocent cubs, but times had long since changed. Zira was already molding her youngest litter of cubs into further obstacles for them to overcome. Kovu fought with a ferocity that would surely make him a great enforcer of Scar, a pawn that could be risked without spilling royal blood. Vitani always sidled up to Mheetu, whose own betrothed hadn't yet been confirmed. When adolescence and hormones reared their ugly head, who knew if the prince's values would be able to withstand such alluring temptation. Sarabi's lionesses had come to fear the future, and thus the monsters Kosa and Kiara could very well become.

"Kosa's name tells us all we have to know about him and his mother," Kaidi shouted above the others. "None of them can be trusted!"

Sarabi called for silence, and her followers grudgingly obeyed. "Then we must do everything possible to ensure that Mheetu gains Scar's favor. Zira is already training her cubs. Kula is one of the pride's best hunters and you, Tama, are one of the best fighters. It is time you started passing your knowledge down to him." The dark lioness sighed. "If Mheetu is still swayed towards Scar's ideals, then still shall have my daughter. Shanni's _true _father shall be revealed, and perhaps convince the neutral lions amongst us to choose the lioness that should have been made queen at the moment of her birth."

"Everything possible, Sarabi?" Kaidi questioned.

Tama and Sarafina instantly turned on her, snarling fiercely as they realized what she had in mind. Several others reacted the same way. To Sarabi's horror, not all of the lionesses seemed to be against the idea.

"Within reason," the dark lioness growled sternly, amber eyes burning. "Nuka, Kosa, Kiara, and _even _Zira's cubs are just that: cubs. We shall spare the innocent from whatever you may have in mind. We shall _never _sink to Scar's level."

Kaidi glared mutinously at her, and Sarabi momentarily feared it would have to come down to a battle. Finally, the dark golden lioness dipped her head. "All cubs must grow up, _my Queen," _she murmured dangerously. "Are you so sure you'll like what they will become?"

Sarafina called attention back to her son, as she and Tama began to devise a training plan for him. Sarabi eagerly joined in, though she noticed that some of her lionesses were feigning interest.

She wondered if they realized their paranoia and their resentment were making them into monsters no better than Scar himself, and she feared what storms the future would bring.

**Kaidi- A dark gold lioness with green eyes, who happens to be Tojo's mother and Afua's grandmother. Yes, ****_that _****peaceful, lovable Tojo. She is an OC of mine, and a very real possibility of a lioness that was ****_not _****as noble as Sarabi or Sarafina. Maybe she was just as peaceful as her son at one point, but she has unwittingly been scarred more than she could care to admit by Scar's rule, and is now willing to do anything to make sure that his tyranny will die with him. Whatever the cost. Her name is Swahili for "stubborn, obstinate."**

**Just so you know, Kosa's name can be Swahili for "fault," "mistake," "error", or "sin." I didn't know that when I started the original version of this story, but I find it to be a nice bit of poetic ****irony :D. However, Kaidi has conveniently forgotten that Kosa can also mean "to miss." Miss what, I wonder ;)?**


	4. It Runs in the Family

**Disclaimer: _The Lion King _doesn't belong to me. All original material does, however.**

Prince Kosa of the Pridelands was a strong, proud, and confident lion. Enough prodding from him and his sister could convince their lazy old father to wake up at the crack of dawn and show them the entire kingdom from the top of Pride Rock, _again. _He got to eat before all of the other lionesses and hyenas. Heck, he could even _order _the other cubs to play with him. (As if he needed their company! Afua was a show-off, Kovu hated everything, Vitani always glared at him, Boga and Babu were too little, and Timira was _Timira. _His brothers and sisters, and the hyena, were all the friends he ever needed.)

At that moment, Kosa felt nothing like the confident prince he really was. Self-consciously playing with his brown tuft of a mane, he once again sneaked a glance at the lion sitting beside him, failing to conceal his jealously.

He could just barely remember Mheetu once having a tuft of black fur hardly bigger as his own. But as his older half-brother had grown larger, so had his mane. The black fur had thickened, taking up more space on his head. His chest fur had darkened and grown shaggier. Mheetu was caught in the awkward stage of development, when his two pieces of mane were fusing together. But the tan-colored lion was growing powerful from his sparring with the lionesses, with a muscular form Nuka was always complaining about. Mheetu was beginning to look like a _king. _And Kosa was starting to find it hard to see the big brother who had always played with him in this increasingly unfamiliar, regal stranger.

"Are you _sure _it's supposed to take this long to grow?" Kosa demanded for what must have been the countless time that morning.

For the countless time, Mheetu rolled his green eyes in exasperation. "Yes, Kosa. I didn't grow this all overnight. Be glad you have that much of a mane at this age." He smirked in a way that caused the golden cub to gulp. "Actually, I think it might be a little thicker than mine was." The older prince then lashed out, snatching the smaller cub up as he affectionately noogied his head. Then Kosa bit his paw, finally causing Mheetu drop him. "Ouch! Spirits, Kosa, could you mind the fangs?"

Kosa stuck his tongue out at him. "Then you shouldn't have messed up my mane! It's never gonna grow in right if everyone keeps touching it."

Mheetu smirked fondly at the memories. When the first brown hairs sprouted, the little cub had gone ballistic whenever his mother had groomed it. Kiara still did it to goad him into play-fighting with her. "You don't bite Shanni, though."

"Shanni's a lioness." Kosa stuck his nose regally into the air, trying to imitate his dad's characteristic majesty. Mheetu thought he looked like he had smelled something foul. "As a prince, I must be as respectful and polite as possible to those of the fairer gender."

"Right." Mheetu nudged the cub, promptly causing him to fall over. "Forgive me, little brother. I just wanted to rub your pathetic excuse of a mane one last time before going off on my first hunt tomorrow. It was for good luck, you know."

Kosa crinkled his nose. "I still don't know why you have to go off for this stupid ceremony. Dad always told me it was the lioness' job to do the hunting."

"It's tradition, Kosa. Our forefathers have been doing this since our pride settled down in our lands. By bringing home my first official kill, I will have proved my worthiness and maturity to the Great Kings." He flicked his tail. "Besides, what kind of king would I turn out to be if I couldn't even catch my own food? And Dad _insisted _on Nuka and I having our first real hunts at the same time." Green eyes narrowing, Mheetu growled in frustration. "It's a competition. I _know _it is. Dad's assessing us again, and the best hunter today will gain his favor. Since we'll be adults after this, maybe he'll even announce his _indisputable _heir."

Sensing his big brother's worry, Kosa batted at him playfully. "Stop worrying yourself. Kula and Shanni have been training you nonstop since I was little, and they're some of the best huntresses in the pride. They've shown you the best hunting grounds in the territory, and taught you everything they know." He grinned wryly. "Besides, if worse comes to worse, you can always _ask _them were the prey is. You're still technically little and adorable, begging should work if you really put some effort into it."

Mheetu's worried look deepened into one of utter despair. "I won't be able to. _Zira and Sarabi will be watching me!"_

Kosa's mouth fell open. Then he pondered it, and thought it wasn't the end of the world. "That's not so bad. Vitani, scary as she is, likes you. And you're the son of the love of Zira's life." Both gagged at this. "Sarabi is your mom's best friend, right? She'll _have _to pass you, whether you actually kill anything or not."

Mheetu groaned. "Dad purposefully chose examiners he knows won't give us any special treatment. Sarabi is physically impervious to any kind of pleading. She wouldn't me find water if I was dying of thirst, if Dad didn't allow it. And Nuka is also hunting. I'm sure Zira would rather set the entire Pridelands on fire than give me an advantage over her precious little cub."

Kosa scoffed as if the solution was obvious. "Then _even the odds, _if you know what I mean." At his half-brother's clueless look, the golden cub rolled his blue-green eyes in exasperation. "Honestly, why is everyone older than me still so thick? Go and beg Tundu to go out scouting for the best hunting grounds and stake something out for you. She and Vitani are squabbling over you. I bet she'll do anything to get you to like her back, so we don't have to worry about her squealing to Dad or something."

"No, little brother. I'll win this _honestly, _like Sarafina and Shanni taught me to_. _Kings have to be open with their subjects, and abide by the rules they create and enforce. What kind of ruler what I be if a _cheated _on an ancient ceremony like my first hunt?"

"A smart one," Kosa drawled stubbornly. "Do you really think Nuka will play fairly? He probably has Auntie Zira and Doa out there finding the best prey for him right now!" He perked up. "Besides, Auntie Shenzi always tells me cheating is only cheating if you get caught doing it. How else do you think I've been able to pin Kiara recently? She never found out that I tripped her in the tumble."

"And you picked this motto up from the _hyenas?" _Mheetu asked dubiously. Kosa gave him a fanged grin, which only made the older lion sigh. "Remind me to remind your mom to keep a closer eye on you. You need a slightly less devious and back-stabbing group of babysitters as your role models."

"They're Dad's friends," Kosa retorted. "And how do _you _know Dad didn't cheat on his own first hunt? He could have just gotten away with it, like all smart lions out there. Heck, he could even be _anticipating _that either you or Nuka will be able to do the exact same thing."

There was a long pause as Mheetu considered this new development. It had certainly put matters into a new light. Finally, he grinned mischievously, ruffling Kosa's tuft of a mane for a final time. "Eh, why not?"

* * *

><p>Doa <em>knew <em>she was valuable, priceless, an extraordinary asset to the pride, and that just wasn't her pride talking. Her mother had once been the ruler of her own small band of lionesses, and had continued to be treated with respect up until her death during a hunt against a fierce water buffalo. Scar had watched over Doa and her little sister since their birth, and had told them one of them stood a good chance of being queen, or a princess in the very least, the moment his own sons were born. And not even Tundu had managed to be formally betrothed to Mheetu, which practically made Doa future queen.

That is, if Nuka didn't screw up his first hunt and get himself kicked out of the pride.

Honestly, Doa would have preferred Mheetu as her betrothed, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Both Tundu and Vitani were already vying for his affections, and that discounted the other female cubs that would start doing the same thing the moment they were old enough. Nuka was still a prince and he had been _reserved _exclusively for her.

"You're more intelligent then Mheetu, at least," she muttered under her breath. "And actually care about what I have to say."

The lion's ears perked as he looked up from a crude map he had drawn of the Pridelands. "What was that?"

Doa smiled innocently. "Nothing, my Lord. Just thinking out-loud."

"There was a small herd of antelope spotted around here, looking for the last water in the area, if what you told me was right." Nuka tapped a spot with his claw. "Considering my half-wit half-brother is too innocent to even think of cheating, he'll probably immediately go off to the gorge or wherever the best prey usuallyis." His amber eyes gazed affectionately at her. "You shouldn't have any trouble in leading him off-track, if worse comes to worse."

"And if Mheetu isn't as honest tomorrow? Or if he catches me out when I shouldn't have been?" she demanded.

Nuka frowned thoughtfully. "His pale pelt makes him stand out like a giraffe amongst zebras, so I doubt he could actually catch something even if he found it. Besides, how would he even _know _for sure it was you? Tundu never leaves him alone now. Mheetu would probably just assume she was just trying to suck up to him, and just give him more reason to fall for your bait. It's impossible for him to tell you two apart unless you're close enough to scent."

Doa's black claws unsheathed as a murderous growl escaped her throat. "When will animals learn that my sister and I are _not _identical?" she snarled. "Tundu's spots are on her _left _cheek and mine are on my _right! _It's not that complicated."

"Would you prefer a sarcastic response, or for me to agree with as much flattery as physically possible?" Nuka quipped lightly.

After Zira had been stripped of her royal title and Nala had been made queen in her stead, Nuka had been torn between the devoted mother that had doted upon his every whim and the father who had scorned him his entire life. Zira had implored him to do whatever possible to please King Scar and be announced his official heir. After all, how could her precious son have allowed his rightful position to go to his unworthy half-brother or to any of the temptress's future spawn? Eager to live up to Mommy's wishes, and thirsty for power and the love and respect of his father, Nuka had struggled to do just that.

It hadn't helped that the cub had been flea-infested, clumsy, cowardly, and scrawny, despite all of the food and attention he had been offered.

Doa had almost given her hopes of ever becoming Queen of Pride Rock right then and there, until she had seen the glimmer of potential in her young betrothed. When Nuka wanted to slip off to sulk or to play by himself, it didn't take much for him to sneak past even the sharpest of hyenas. His schemes to sabotage Mheetu and earn his father's love were impressively complex for a cub. They could have worked, too, if Scar hadn't been a living lie detector and Nuka hadn't turned into a quivering blob whenever the dark lion stared him down.

So Doa had decided to take matters into her own paws. There had been massive, hollowed-out termite mounds that Nuka had discovered one day to train in. It had made the perfect spot to practice everything from fighting to stalking, and had allowed her to lick her little prince into shape, with complete privacy from prying eyes.

Thirsty for love and attention, Nuka had latched onto her the moment she had offered to actually spend time with him. Considering she was the first lion in the pride to do this since Zira had been ousted from her position of power, that had immediately earned her his unconditional love and loyalty. Doa appreciated it, since her own sister had tried to blame her frequent mischief on her when they had been cubs.

As Nuka plotted, Doa discretely admired her moons of hard work. Hard physical training and good meals the rest of the pride could never hope to have had paid off. While Nuka would never be muscular, for both his parents were on the smaller side, his body was lean and lithe with a hunter's sleek build. His mane was thinner than Mheetu's, but he _was _younger, and he was developing a clump of fur on his chin that Doa found herself becoming obsessed with. They had even managed to get the pests out his pelt, thanks to some poultice or whatever the crazy monkey shaman had prepared. Nuka had smelled so horribly he had been banned from Pride Rock for days afterward, but it had solved the problem.

_And he is clever when he wants to be, and when Scar isn't around to scare the fur off of him. And when Mheetu, Nala, and that wonderful little bunch aren't around to provoke his temper. Besides, how many lions can there be out there that are just that adorably sweet and adorable? Nuka's just like a little mouse... only I hope Scar doesn't find him as delicious as one._

"It doesn't matter anymore," Doa muttered, rubbing her betrothed's muzzle with her own. "Just keep your eyes on the prize; King Scar's favor, Mheetu's disgrace, the crown that was always rightfully yours-"

"-all of the pretty young lionesses that will be fawning over me when they finally realize my royal handsomeness?" Nuka added playfully.

Doa resisted the urge to slap him, or herself, on the head. Really, her one chance at ever becoming queen rested with this lion, and at _least _he was just as devious as she.

* * *

><p>Despite his many long seasons of ruling a peaceful coalition of hyenas and lionesses and guiding them through times of darkness and drought, Scar knew that even he was not immortal. Inevitably, his ancestors would seek him out to join them amongst the stars. His accomplishments would matter little if a fickle successor drove him and his hard work into the ground. He had needed an heir, one of his own flesh and blood, to carry on his legacy and ensure that his dreams would never die at the paws of some careless king.<p>

Sarabi had been an emotional wreck when her _mate _and their brat of a son had finally been disposed of. Scar had once been fond of her when he had still been a naive cub, before Mufasa had once again found a way to take away his happiness. When the dark-furred lioness had been grieving, he had taken the time to offer her comfort in her time of need. Sarabi was a strong lioness, one skilled in both hunting and fighting, and was already connected to the royal line. Any son of theirs would have been destined to one day take his place.

Scar's first hopes had been dashed when he had seen the golden cub, Mufasa's splitting image, nestled into Sarabi's side. Only the runt being born female had saved her from following Simba's fate. Scar could never tolerate his brother leaving yet another perfect son behind while he himself was still childless. But it seemed poetic irony that Mufasa's last living legacy was a lioness most of the pride believed was Scar's! It had never been difficult to prevent Sarabi from slipping away with her precious daughter, or keep Shanni from returning with a mate or cubs that could have challenged his right to rule.

When Zira had at first failed to provide him an heir, Sarafina had seemed the best alternative. No other lionesses had appealed to the King of Pride Rock, and no other had desired his favor. So what if both had become pregnant within such a short span of time? That had merely doubled Scar's chances of producing a suitable heir, and of securing a back-up if the first one didn't live up to expectations.

Mheetu had been born small and frail, and even senile old Rafiki had doubted he would survive. Nuka had come into the world almost the exact same way, though Zira had nearly tore the baboon's throat out for even daring to imply that her son was _weak. _In the end, Mheetu had proven to be the stronger of the brothers, but with a bold and foolishly honest streak that reminded Scar far too much of Mufasa for his liking. And, while smart and ambitious if he put his damned mind to it, Nuka liked the spine to get rid of his competition the _traditional way._

"Daddy, can you please come and play with me now?"

Raising his head from his paws, the dark lion's green eyes snapped open to fall upon his one _true _daughter. Kiara sat in front of him, the perfect example of angelic innocence. She was pouting pitifully, amber eyes so like Uru's wide and pleading.

Scar could have fallen for it, if Kiara didn't try pulling that trick on him every time she wanted something he refused her. "No," he said simply. "Daddy is tired." He would humor her, in the very least, if only to get the obstinate cub out of his fur so he could get back to his musing. "And you know I won't fall for that, little princess."

Kiara's pout deepened into a true one. "Why not? Uncle Ed and Uncle Banzai will do anything with me when I do it. Not even Auntie Shenzi can say no, and she actually knows what I'm up to!"

"Do I look like a gullible hyena to you?"

"Nah." The golden cub cocked her head thoughtfully. "Kind of more like a... monkey's uncle!"

Scar merely twitched his tail in response, and tried not to remember the last obnoxious cub that had called him that. It wouldn't do to alienate yet another one of his children, especially his only daughter, the only one not trying to suck up to gain his favor. Kiara had _always _been that overly affectionate and endearing.

"Which would make your new cousins monkeys," he pointed out.

Kiara paused as she considered this. "Then can I go and see them?" she asked eagerly. "Just to make sure they were born proper lions, and not monkeys or anything. You can never be too careful about this kind of stuff!"

Scar mused over her innocent request. His daughter only wanted an excuse to leave the shelter of Pride Rock and to drag him along with her to spend time with the common-blooded cubs that weren't worth a princess's time. Sabini wasn't even royal, just the daughter of some unremarkable lioness and Ahadi. Queen Uru had been the true ruler of Pride Rock, and Scar had inherited his right to rule from her. Still, one of the two cubs she had borne was reported to have been male...

"Of course we must check up upon our new kin," he replied silkily, finally rising to his paws. "And Aunt Sabini will be happy to see her favorite niece."

His satisfaction in his daughter grew when Kiara perked up at this. Shanni had been a mature adult by the time she had been born, and thus Kiara had been forced to live in the shadow of the lioness she believed to be her half-sister. It was _Shanni _who got to venture beyond the borders of the Pridelands with the other lionesses, Shanni who led hunting parties and brought back prey for the entire pride, and Shanni was looked at with the respect and adoration a princess deserved. Kiara felt envious of that treatment, and was already displaying the ambition to become better than her 'perfect sister.'

_Perfect..._

His lionesses had relocated to a cluster of rocks after Pride Rock had once again become home to only the his family, who deserved such privacy and safety. Technically not being of noble blood herself, Sabini had settled in with the others.

"Hey, it's Afua!" Kiara suddenly shouted. She was already bouncing away when Scar expertly pinned her tail down beneath his paw, keeping her from straying. "Please, Daddy, can I go and play first?"

Scar turned to glance at Tama's son, and felt satisfied when the runt cowered beneath it. Afua was a shade of dusty gold, with blue eyes that made it painfully obvious that Tojo was his father. The obnoxiously carefree cub had inherited his mother's stubborn streak. Scar found such a combination had made a brat that acted out of turn whenever the young Princess Kiara was involved.

"C-can she, your Majesty?" Afua squeaked nervously, ears back so far they seemed ready to snap off.

"I suppose," the King of the Pridelands drawled, "but only if Timira joins you."

Despite his and Nala's attempts to persuade the lionesses into providing more members for the next generation, only four cubs had been born since. He had yet pass judgement on the newborn Boga and Babu. Afua was a male of common descent, one who would be driven away from the Pridelands the moment his mane started to grow in. Timira was the only one he had deemed valuable so far, and her timidness much left to be desired.

"Do we have to?" Kiara groaned. "Timira is no fun. She's a little baby who runs away whenever Kosa tries to play with us. And she's actually _afraid _of Kovu and Vitani." She snorted in disbelief. "As if a real lion would ever be scared of a whiny fur-ball and his sappy sister."

Scar's green eyes momentarily flashed cold. Afua shrunk away as if burned. "Those are my conditions. Agree to them, or come and visit your aunt with me."

The golden cub finally nodded obediently, though her expression was far from enthusiastic when she looked over in Timira's direction. "Yes, Daddy."

Finally turning away from his daughter, the dark lion padded into the small cave that Sabini had taken up as her den. The lionesses outside quickly scattered before their king. All except Kaidi, who scowled before standing aside. Not that it mattered to him; the scars upon her precious son's pelt was enough to keep her in line, and the harpy of a lioness was getting old. It wouldn't be long before she could suffer a fatal accident during a brutal hunt.

Sabini was curled around her two cubs, gazing at them with the same maternal affection that Nala still carried for their growing children. Seeing the dark shadow of Scar blotting out the light from the den entrance, the pale lioness's head shot up with a startled gasp. Fear flickered through her eyes. Not for herself, for the dark lion was kin, but for the _son _that posed a potential threat to his rule.

"Brother," Sabini murmured respectfully, dipping her head and trying to conceal the tremor in her voice. "I wasn't expecting you so soon after my cubs had been born."

"They share my blood," he answered simply. "And you are my little half-sister, Sabini. Big brothers are supposed to protect their younger siblings, hm?"

His gaze went down to her cubs. One was a pale shade of yellow, the other a familiar shade of gold. Ahadi's gold, Simba's and Shanni's gold, Kiara's gold, _Mufasa's _gold.

_The symbol that the rebel lionesses crave for, a face to rally behind. The living and breathing proof that __the lost age they yearn for could be returned. A threat to the throne even greater then-_

Scar smirked smugly as he realized that the latest golden cub of Ahadi's line was female.

"Such a beautiful daughter, Sabini. Boga reminds me much of my own Kiara."

His half-sister sneaked a glance up at him, too nervous to hope. "And my son?"

Scar gazed coldly down at her, expression impassive. Finally, after a lifetime of wait, he wordlessly nodded to the question she had been too wise to voice.

Sabini grinned, eyes shining with relief, and opened her mouth to thank him and praise his generosity. The King of the Pridelands had already turned his back to the mother and her newborn cubs, silently padding out of the den.

Babu would live. Until he proved a threat, or came snooping around the borders after he had been banished. If so, Scar would not hesitate to dispose of yet another nephew. He had only promised Sabini that one _day_, after all.

Like a good little obedient princess, Kiara had carried through with her father's orders. Timira was indeed with her, but the dark cub lay limply on the ground, sniffling and making no effort to get back into the fight. Kula hovered anxiously nearby, the presence of hyenas and the wishes of her king preventing her from whisking her precious daughter away. Oblivious to Timira's distress, Kiara and Afua played on, engaged in one of the mock battles that so amused cubs.

Scar noted with fierce paternal pride that Kiara dodged the majority of Afua's blows, and were landing the lion's share of them. He paid great attention to the education of all of his cubs. Shanni had turned out to be a talented hunter and a far better fighter. Nuka and Mheetu had both learned much from the tutors he had supplied them. They had demonstrated their new skills to him frequently so he could assess their progress. His eldest sons were soon to prove themselves as capable adults of the pride.

Having learned from trial and error, Scar had strictly monitored all of Kosa and Kiara's lessons. His youngest could not be _weakened _with the inept teaching of lionesses like Sarafina and Sarabi. With his constant supervision, Kula was teaching them tracking, and Tama fighting. Nala was still the finest hunter of the entire pride, and Scar was proud to say that his _true queen _pampered their cubs no more than he did.

_And they're learning how to twist others to obey their every whim. Kosa can cajole Mheetu into showing him techniques Tama and Kula have forbidden him from learning until he's older. He's stealthy enough to sneak past the hyenas and practice on his own. Kiara? My little princess has even Nuka wrapped around her claws. One little smile, one sad look, one right word, can get them all to play with her and teach her. She'll have her uses in the future._

He had toyed with the idea of making her a gift for Kovu, the determined little fluffball that Zira wanted to mold into his greatest weapon. It could tie that increasingly dangerous and unpredictable lion to the royal family, and give him legitimate reasons to loyally obey his king. But that would also give _Zira _leverage that was not hers to possess, and Boga could now serve that purpose instead of Kiara.

_She'll be as beautiful as her mother one day, but with my ambition and cunning. How hard would it be to infiltrate the strongest and greatest prides out there? To woo a naive king or prince into becoming blindly devoted to her? To spreading my influence throughout the lands without the use of open negotiations or war?_

Scar's eyes gleamed at the endless possibilities. "Come, Kiara. It is time to return home."

With a speed his hyenas couldn't muster, his daughter bid a hasty goodbye to both Afua and Timira and bounced over to his side. "Okay, Daddy."

Father and daughter padded home. She stuck to his side, though Scar could tell by her wistful look that Kiara wanted to continue playing with the foolish little common-blooded cub that had caught her attention. "Kiara?" She instantly perked up at her name. "How would you like to start learning something new with your brother."

"Which one?" she chirped. "'Cause Mheetu always tends to fall asleep and Nuka is a bit of a killjoy-"

"Your _full _brother," Scar interjected tersely. "Kosa."

"Oh." Kiara considered this proposal. "That could be fun, I guess." She grinned up at him in excitement. "What are we gonna learn?"

Scar smiled mysteriously. How were cubs so easy to convince? "You'll see tomorrow, after your half-brothers return from their first hunt." His gaze became stern. "But you must tell no one of this, aside from Kosa."

"Not even Mama?"

"Not even your mother." As Kiara suddenly became unsure, Scar grinned and rubbed her head with a massive paw. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture of affection her family tended to all use on each other. He then leaned in close, whispering conspiratorially into her ear: _"This will be our little secret."_

**Boga and Babu- In one of the comics, Kopa goes off to visit his brand new ****_cousins, _****Boga and Babu. Since neither was specified, I'm taking creative license and making Boga, the female, the golden cub and Babu the pale yellow one. Why? Because a golden pale cub would remind Scar too much of ****_Simba and Mufasa_****, and give him all the more reason to nip the weed before it can grow. We need Babu ****_alive _****in this story... at least for now.**

_**Regarding the first hunt: **_**In order to prove herself an adult in the eyes of her pride, a lioness traditionally must hunt alone, and bring back a kill to prove she can support herself, and in turn can help support others. When a male lion under goes this and passes, then it means his exile from the pride will come soon, for the local king can then kick him out without feeling like an asshole. For Nuka and Mheetu, it means they'll be ready to go out and do something other than train. It also gives Scar the perfect opportunity to assess their skills and see which one is the worthier brother. It's usually done around mid-adolescence. Why was Kiara a young adult before Simba finally let her out? 'Cause he was an over-protective daddy.**

_**Regarding changes in attitude: **_**In canon, Nuka grew up as the overlooked big brother to the 'chosen one.' Here he is an actual prince, who gets dibs on food before even his own mother and has to train vigorously in order to win his father's favor. So, he's healthy and has some muscle, instead of being scrawny and malnourished. Nuka was forced to sever his relationship with Zira, and God knows Scar was never a warm and fuzzy dad. So he latches onto Doa, who is the older lioness that happens to be his betrothed. Doa wants her lame fiance to be ****_king_****, and as such challenges him to be so, so Nuka has both a reciprocated love ****_and _****a reason to succeed. He's still a douche to his all of his 'siblings'. Except Kiara, that is. No one (Scar excluded) can resist Kiara ;).**

**_Regarding Sabini's parentage: _****Ahadi and Uru were Scar and Mufasa's parents in the semi-canon, correct? Of the two of them, I believe that Uru was the one with the ****_royal _****blood. Why? I thought it would be nice to have an actual Lion ****_Queen, _****for once. And it's not uncommon for lions to have multiple partners, as Scar so eagerly demonstrates in this story. So Ahadi went ahead and had a cub with a random lioness of the pride, resulting in Sabini. Why is this important? Sabini isn't technically part of the royal family, but she is still Scar's ****_half-sister. _****Which gives her cubs, including the male, a potential claim to the throne.**


	5. First Kill

**WARNING: Our introduction to the main cast of characters and to the plots about to entangle them all have been wrapped up. From here on out, ****_shit is going down. _****Unlike last time, do ****_not _****expect Kosa and Kiara to get out of a childhood with Scar mentally undamaged. Consider the manipulative, glorious bastard that Scar is, and just how much he views his children as his lasting legacy. Does he really seem the kind to allow Nala's children to grow up as perfect, naive little things? No, he is not, and in the end they may even be more messed up then Mheetu and Nuka...**

**Disclaimer: ****_The Lion King _****isn't mine, nor will it ever be. All original material belongs to me.**

Ever since the birth of her betrothed, ever since she could understand just how much _power_ would come when she and her mate were finally crowned King and Queen of Pride Rock, Doa had restlessly awaited for that time. Now was the day her prince would prove himself a king in the eyes of his ever unsatisfied father, and secure their place as the future rulers of the territory. And there was _nothing _that could stand in her way.

She had gone off and scoured the Pridelands just the night before to scout out the best areas for hunting, _again_. Doa was exhausted, but she had managed to inform Nuka of the small herd of wildebeests that had wandered into the plains just north of the gorge. The lionesses seldom traveled in that direction, and the hyenas tended to avoid the spot like the plague, for some mysterious reason. There was enough grass there to support a small number of plant-eaters, just enough to coax back a fraction of their former massive numbers during such a long drought.

Which meant Mheetu would be preoccupied with that area. With his pale pelt, he would be lucky if the herd didn't run away the moment he got too close. Or maybe they would stampede and take care of another contender for the throne.

Confident that Nuka could handle the rest on his own, Doa had promptly crawled back to her favorite napping spot, and forgot all else but catching up on a day of sleep.

_Okay, so Doa went and left the hunt up to me. Why wouldn't she? I'm a good hunter... if a little nervous about the fact that I'm being stalked. _Nuka glanced back, and was dismayed to realize that Sarafina and Tama were still shadowing him closely. _At least the temptress isn't with them. Come on, Nuka, you can do this. You're Prince of the Pridelands, for the Great Kings' sakes!... And so is Me-Too Mheetu._

The moment the hunt had begun, Nuka had immediately hurried over to the watering hole Doa had checked out while Mheetu had scampered over to the fields above the gorge to get himself kicked by a wildebeest. The herd of antelope still should have been there. They should have been smaller and easier to catch than a wildebeest, or at least they wouldn't try trampling him into the ground if they so decided.

But the antelope _were no longer there! _

Nuka frantically scented the air for the countless time that afternoon, trying to stifle his panic. He desperately wished that Doa was there to slap some sense into him. Sure, it would hurt, but at least it would keep him from losing his head and running over a cliff or something.

He smelled nothing other than Tama and the mother of both of the temptress and Me-Too Mheetu. They were still watching every move he made, still ready to hurry home and tell his father just how _horribly _he had screwed up on his first hunt. What if Mheetu had already made it back to Pride Rock with a giant wildebeest? What if, by some cruel twist of fate, he had managed to drag home an entire elephant that would keep the whole pride fed for days?

Okay, now he was just being stupid.

Trying to deduce where the antelope herd was most likely to have headed after getting a drink, Nuka prowled in that direction, and tried to disregard the two lionesses that stalked him like he was prey himself. Catching a glimpse of familiar dusty brown in the dry grass, the young lion quickened his pace, hope fluttering in his chest. Doa was still looking out for him!

Or was it Tundu? From behind, the sisters looked too damn alike to tell apart, and the wind was blowing in the wrong direction for him to catch her scent. Nuka followed her anyway. Tundu was bound to be helping Mheetu cheat, and she would at least lead him to the wildebeests.

The ground beneath his paws was becoming rockier, and the land around him was steadily rising. Tundu suddenly vanished amongst the rocks, and Nuka realized he had inadvertently strayed into the mouth at the southern end of the gorge. Oh, well. Nuka continued padding forward. He had the element of surprise, and he was in the perfect location to strike if Mheetu startled the wildebeests out of the upper fields.

There was the sudden scrambling of small pebbles making their way down the canyon. Nuka froze, ears desperately searching for the source of the noise that echoed throughout the gorge. Who had that been? Sarafina and Tama were no longer behind them, so maybe that had climbed up onto the sides to gain a better vantage point. Or maybe Tundu had caught on that he had been trailing her and was sneaking away to warn her little crush.

Nuka suddenly noticed the broken form of the dead tree just up ahead. Lush green grass, unlike that had ever grown in the Pridelands since before Nuka's birth, thrived just beneath the withered tree. Chills running down his spine, Nuka swallowed nervously.

_Didn't Uncle Mufasa and Cousin Kimba... Simba die in this gorge?_

Come to think of it, they had. Both had been caught in a massive wildebeest stampede that had caused the ground itself to shake. Simba had supposedly been flattened so badly that there hadn't even a body to recover for burial. Of course the area was haunted by their restless spirits! And maybe Simba wanted a cousin to play with...

_And is it may imagination, or is the ground rumbling beneath me?_

* * *

><p>Shrouded in shadow, dark golden pelt perfectly blending into the rocky walls, Kaidi surveyed the gorge below her. Tundu had just slipped off, presumably to rush back to Mheetu and warn him that Nuka was approaching. Sarafina and Tama had climbed up in order to good a better view of their prince. Kaidi was relieved they had, for she hadn't been about to endanger the lives of one of her oldest friends and the mother of her precious little grandson.<p>

True to her word, she had refrained from any attempts upon the spawn of Scar. They had been but mere cubs, and were not responsible for their father's unforgivable sins.

But today, the son of Scar and Zira was considered a cub no longer. Sure, he hadn't officially caught anything yet, but any lion would still view him as an adult. His mane, dark as his sire's, had grown in. So what if the majority of the pride considered Nuka to be a relatively harmless idiot? It was obviously a ploy to try and drive attention away from a mind as cunning as Scar's and as ruthless as Zira's. Such a monstrous lion was too dangerous to allow to live. Kaidi could not allow him to come into power and further risk Afua and Tama.

Then Scar would have no choice but to confirm Mheetu as his official heir, and then the Pridelands would be safe once again. He could even be assassinated that very night! Zira and her surviving brood could be executed as the soulless demons they were. Nala and her cubs could simply be exiled, Timira's betrothal to a son of Scar broken. Perhaps Sarafina could even persuade her son to hand over the throne to Shanni, the true Queen of Pride Rock, or to at least rule alongside his cousin. And Chumvi and her wonderful Tojo could finally return to their homeland without fear of death!

_Sarabi cannot fault me for this. I have followed her orders down to the word, and have not harmed a single cub. This is not even murder! It is simply disposing a monster just as bad, if not worse, as Scar! Her daughter will finally be revealed as Mufasa's child, and will be able to have the mate and family she so desires. Sarabi herself will never have to hunt again and can be revered for the royal lioness she still rightfully is._

Kaidi smirked as she realized that Nuka had stumbled across the very spot poor King Mufasa and his innocent little prince had lost their lives. She knew the reason the Great Kings had guided him to that broken tree, just as the dark prince knew he was about to meet his demise at the claws of destiny. It was poetic justice that Scar's dark legacy would meet the same end as the benevolent Mufasa and his young son Simba.

_If only the wildebeest herd had been large enough to allow another glorious stampede. Ah, well. _

Mustering up her strength, the aged lioness just managed to nudge a certain rock out of the way. It was more than enough to trigger a reaction that would send tons of boulders hurtling down upon the son of the tyrant king. Kaidi gratefully thanked the Great Kings for their guidance, and quickly scrabbled up the ledge to the safety of the land above. Perhaps if she hurried, the hyenas would never realize she had left her favorite napping place to carry out her sacred duty to her son, and to the pride.

* * *

><p>Death hurtled down to meet him in the form of a shower of countless rocks and boulders. Nuka did the logical thing, and bolted in the opposite direction, launching himself onto the gorge wall and digging his dark claws into the rock as he struggled to climb above the danger. He could just barely hear the startled cries of Sarafina and Tama over the deafening roar of the rocks. The lionesses were trapped on the opposite end of the rockfall, unable to rescue their prince from a certain demise.<p>

Reason driven from his panicked mind, Nuka only concentrated on climbing ever higher. It wasn't until his front claws were just barely clinging to a narrow ledge, back paws scrabbling to gain a purchase on rocks that had suddenly become to slippery, that he realized that the lionesses wouldn't be able to reach him in time before he plummeted to yet another certain death to the jagged rocks below.

"Brother!" a familiarly obnoxious voice screamed above the fading rumble. "Give me your paw!"

Mheetu was suddenly on a ledge above him, stretching down as much as physically possible to read his younger brother. Of course he had heard that Nuka was in the gorge, and heard the deafening thunder of the rocks that had wanted to crush him.

Hatred for his elder half-brother thrown aside, Nuka struggled to grab onto it. "I... can't... reach!" He was starting to slip even further away, on rock that refused to support his weight. Or perhaps Mufasa and Simba were dragging him down to them, to have company in death.

Neither brother knew that, seasons ago, their own father and uncle had been in a near identical situation so many seasons ago. Only this time it was the elder reaching out to the darker, light to dark.

Loosening his own grip upon safety, Mheetu lowered himself down even more, until his paw really _was _in Nuka's reach. The dark lion made to grab it, but suddenly drew back, wondering if Mheetu was trying to wipe out competition for the throne. For the second time in that gorge, amber and green eyes locked as they considered the endless possibilities laid out before them.

Then Nuka grabbed for his brother's paw, and Mheetu refused to let go, even if it meant digging his claws into his sibling's flesh for a better hold. Both suddenly slipped further into the gorge, and Nuka feared that his muscle-brained blockhead of a brother didn't have enough strength to pull himself up again. Would their father be down two sons by the time the day was out?

Tundu appeared higher up on the ledge, helping Mheetu grab onto Nuka and hauled him up. The difficult climb up the gorge was a blur. The next thing Nuka knew, he was safely on solid ground, trembling violently and trying to keep his hammering heart from bursting out of his chest. Mheetu and Tundu stood nearby, panting with the force of their exertion.

_"Stay away from him!"_

Zira suddenly was by his side, snarling furiously until the younger lions back off. Then she leaned down, licking her eldest son's ears and gazing down with concern she hadn't displayed since he had been but a little cub. Turning back to his rescuers, her amber eyes once again blazed with hatred as Sarafina and Tama rushed up to them.

"Murderers!" she spat. "You tried to have my son, a _son of Scar, _killed!"

Sarafina recoiled in shock, before a fierce look took over her features. "We did not such thing, Zira!"

_"Lies!"_ Zira screamed back. "You would do anything to put your son on Nuka's rightful throne!" She snarled hatefully at Mheetu, before whirling on Tama. "And your _mate _isn't of the pride!"

"Zira! Enough of this madness!" Sarabi appeared, looking every bit like the regal queen she must have been, staring sternly down at his mother. "Nuka is alive, thanks to this _murderer's _son. No one has traveled to the gorge in moons. Something must have disturbed the rocks and set off the fall on _accident._"

"Mother!" Nuka struggled to gasp between pants, stopping Zira in her tracks as she prepared to lunge at the other former queen. "None of them tried to kill me. Mheetu and Tundu _saved my life!" _He struggled to stand, Zira instinctively jumping to his side to give him support. Despite his weakness, his gaze was stern and his voice confident, showing a nobility that ran in his bloodline. "Everyone, let's just go home. We've all had enough excitement for one day."

The shaken procession slowly began to make their way home, a limping Nuka supported by both Zira and Mheetu. Tundu and Sarafina trailed anxiously behind, while the other two lionesses maintained a cautious distance.

All knew their temporary union under Nuka's condition was only temporary. Zira's grudge with Sarafina and Sarabi would never be put to rest, just as they would forever view her and her son with distrust. Tundu still wanted her possibly betrothed to become king over any of his siblings. Nuka and Mheetu's competition for Scar's favor was still as strong as before.

But the half-brothers had realized just how much the _lives _of their siblings had mattered to them, and had been reminded of the ties of blood and family that bound them all.

From then on, the faint ideas of assassination Nuka had been entertaining during his darkest hours were furiously driven forever from his mind.

* * *

><p>Kiara hadn't been able to stop shaking since Nuka had been dragged him by his mother and Mheetu. He had been immediately carried into Pride Rock, while the fastest hyenas had been sent to retrieve Rafiki. Now lionesses and hyenas alike gathered anxiously at the foot of Pride Rock, awaiting the fate of one of their princes, some for reasons less noble than the others. Only those with close connections to the royal family had actually been allowed onto Pride Rock, but the majority had been refused access to the cave.<p>

Sarafina, Shanni, and Sarabi all sat together, whispering silently to themselves in an argument Kiara normally would have been curious about. Now, she couldn't have cared less about it. Tundu was with Doa, trying in vain to comfort the sister who was on the verge of hysterics over her betrothed. Kovu and Vitani sulked away from the others. They had tried to follow Zira into the cave, before their mother had snarled at them. Kosa was burrowed into Auntie Shenzi's fur, while their two favorite hyena uncles struggled to cheer him up with funny faces. Not even Mom had been able to convince him to move.

Kiara herself was held in a comforting embrace by her mother, clinging to her fur as she tried to stop sniffling.

"Will Nuka be alright?" she tearfully asked Nala again.

The pale lioness sighed, snuggling her daughter closer. "I don't know, Kiara. This isn't my place to pry."

Kiara looked up from her mother's fur, trying to peer into the darkness of the den. Daddy and Auntie Zira were still in there with Nuka. Mheetu was there, too, 'cause he had saved Nuka and everything. Oh, if only she could see what was going on-

King Scar suddenly emerged from his shadows, green eyes blazing. Kiara wanted to run and snuggle into his mane, but she knew her Daddy had important kingly responsibilities to finish first. So, still buried into Nala's side, she watched as her father went to address his subjects.

"Prince Nuka will survive," he declared at once. Murmurs of relief rippled through the crowd, though she couldn't understand why some of them sounded angry. "Both he and Prince Mheetu have successfully completed their first hunt in my eyes, and are now considered adults in the eyes of the Great Kings. Due to the circumstances of today, however, I must once again announce I have chosen no official heir to succeed me."

Kiara waited for her father to dismiss his subjects and return to Nuka, but he just stood there, looking down at everyone. She sneaked a glance over the edge of Pride Rock. Kaidi snarled back at Kiara's father. Maybe she didn't like being looked at or something? She always acted that way whenever Kiara looked at her. But the golden cub didn't understand why Scar's gaze traveled to Auntie Tama and Afua...

"Kiara," her mother suddenly whispered in her ear. "Stay here with your brother. I need to discuss some very important adult things with your father."

Kiara would do anything to make her parents happy with her, and so nodded obediently. "Yes, Mom."

When Scar padded past them all, quietly slipping down the side of Pride Rock like a living shadow, Nala raced after him. Kiara waited until both of her parents had disappeared, look around to make sure no one was paying attention to her, and slunk off toward another route off of Pride Rock.

"Where do think you're going?" a furious voice demanded angrily. She whirled around to see Kovu scowling at her, green eyes narrowed.

"Off to see one of my friends," Kiara answered tightly, golden fur bristling. "Everyone around here is worried enough about Nuka as it is. I don't want to cause them any more trouble."

"He's our brother to," Vitani growled. "We actually share a _mother _with him."

Kiara sniffed. "Why should I care that you're all related to Auntie Zira? King Scar is _his Daddy and my Daddy. _And I don't care if you two are older or not. You can't stop me from leaving."

"Oh, yeah?" Kovu sneered, beginning to advance in what he obviously wanted to be a menacing manner. Kiara thought he looked like he was constipated. "What can you do to stop us? You're just your daddy's little girl!"

The golden cub gave a smirk she had obviously _not _inherited from her mother. Kovu and Vitani recoiled back at it, unnerved to see such a fierce expression on such an idiotic little baby. "You bet I am. And did you both forget exactly who my Daddy is? And who he's friends with?" She casually gestured toward her aunt and uncle hyenas, smirk growing when the big bullies cowered back even more. "Just _make _me scream. I'm sure Uncle Ed would love to know what the fuss is all about."

Happily scampering off, Kiara whooped the moment she was out of sight.

_So __**that's **__why Daddy always acts so scary around the other animals when he wants stuff done. It really pays off! Maybe I should start doing that more often._

Remembering the lessons Nala had given her on stalking, Kiara had no trouble in sneaking off to the cluster of rocks some of the lionesses tended to hang out around. They hadn't even noticed she was there. She was getting great at this!

Admittedly, the lionesses seemed more preoccupied than usual. Auntie Kula and Kaidi were snapping at each other, before Kaidi and most of the other lionesses suddenly pounded off back in the direction toward Pride Rock. Kula stayed behind to nudge Timira into the same den as Sabini and her newborn cubs, before hurrying after them. For some reason, Tama put Afua into a very small and cramped den away from the others, ordering him to hide before she too left.

Kiara didn't mind, for it meant she could take to her best friend (that wasn't a hyena or related to her) privately and without having to worry about Timira or her aunt and cousins. Glancing around and finding no one watching her, the young lioness quickly darted out of the grass and into the cave.

Afua was curled up inside. Seeing her shadow in the entrance, he startled, mouth opening to scream-

Before Kiara firmly clamped a paw over his face. "Shut up, silly. It's only me." She then gently released her friend, but Afua wouldn't stop shivering.

"What's going on?" he whispered. "My mom told me to hide here."

"I think Nuka got hurt in an accident while out hunting." Kiara paused thoughtfully, then brightened. "Maybe Auntie Tama is playing a game with you! That way we won't have to worry about my brother anymore."

Afua wasn't convinced. "She didn't sound like she was playing a game to me."

"Of course she was, dummy. What _else _could she have been doing? It's not there's anything dangerous around here-"

_"No!" _Tama's voice, shrill and frantic, suddenly pierced the air.

"Mom?" Afua squeaked, eyes widening.

He made to get up to help his mother, but Kiara pushed him back, shushing him sternly. "Let's see what's going on." Cautiously, the two cubs crept to the edge of the den, peering out into the commotion outside.

Tama and the other lionesses all stood before Scar, their backs to her. All Kiara could see was her father, normally so calm and composed, snarling like Auntie Zira always did. A large number of hyenas were with him, growling at the lionesses like they were _enemies. _Nala was right at the King of Pride Rock's side, looking terrified.

_What does Mommy have to be scared about? She's the Queen of Pride Rock, Daddy's queen!_

"My Lord," Sarabi began, placing herself between the dark lion and Tama. "I beg you to reconsider this. He's just an innocent cub-"

_"Innocent cub?" _Scar roared scornfully, and Kiara drew back in fright at the hideous snarl on his face. "My son is _innocent, _and he was considered a _cub _just until mere hours ago! But that didn't stop you from trying to take his life, did it, Kaidi?"

The ranks of hyenas suddenly rippled as they unceremoniously jostled something large and golden to the front. Kaidi was shoved through, until she landed at Scar's paws. The aged lioness was battered, and struggled just to stand before her king. Her dark golden fur was stained red from the bite marks and other fresh wounds that marred her pelt. Blue eyes narrowed in pure hatred, she spat at Scar's paws.

"Grandma!" Afua whimpered.

Kiara gaped on, blind to the injuries and the fresh blood. Her father's horrible words were echoing over and over in her mind like a nightmare she kept reliving. Memories of Nuka, shaken and supported by a quivering Mheetu and his weeping mother, flashed in front of her mind's eye. Her surly, arrogant, killjoy of a big brother had almost been _murdered. _

"Scar, listen to me, please!" Nala begged. "We still don't know whether the rockfall was an accident or not. Or whether Kaidi was guilty for it! Even if all that is the truth, you should be punishing _her, _and not the cub!"

"This _is _just punishment, my dear," Kiara's father whispered coldly. "My big brother was all about equality, _fairness, _no? _His_ rules are what you all want, is it not? Are all of you not willing to kill for it?" His accusing green gaze swept over the lionesses. Most turned away, some foolish few snarled back in silent defiance. And these were her _pride-sisters! _"An eye for an eye, Kaidi, a son for a son. And since Tojo doesn't happen to be here right now, I suppose I'll have to settle for the grandchild."

Kaidi's eyes suddenly burned with a fierce fire, and the old lioness roared like a demon. "Not my Afua, you monster!"

Kiara saw the grouchy lioness who had never been nice to her lunge for her Daddy's throat, claws unsheathed and yellowed fangs exposed. She saw the hyenas spring forward, barking and frothing, rushing to protect their king. She saw her father lash out first, black claws slashing at Kaidi's exposed jugular, which was already stained red.

Kaidi faltered, a new crimson flower blossoming forth from her throat. Scar gracefully stepped back as the lioness collapsed.

She never got back up.

Tears falling freely, Afua looked on in horror as he waited desperately for his grandmother to rise, to get up and be _okay. _That he hadn't just witnessed her gruesome murder at the claws of the his best friend's father.

Kiara's eyes widened as the reality of the situation slowly sank in...

And she smiled in relief.

_Oh, Daddy's safe. Thank the Great Kings-_

Scarlet blood still on his claws, Scar advanced toward their hiding place, his laughing hyenas behind him.

And he stopped dead in his tracks, green eyes flashing, as the hyenas skidded and tripped into one another to avoid crashing into their king. Kiara gazed up at him, too caught up in her emotions to show any reaction other than shock. Togo trembled quietly beside her. Slowly, Nala turned, blue-green eyes bulging as she realized what her precious daughter had just witnessed.

"Kiara, come here."

Like the obedient little princess she was, the golden cub dutifully complied, even though Tojo looked like he severely needed her right now. The crowd of hyenas and lionesses parted before her as they normally would for her father. Once close to Scar, Kiara's tentative creep broke out into a full run. She latched onto his leg like a monkey to a tree, nestled into his dark fur.

_Sorry, Tojo, but Daddy always comes first._

"You're safe!" she whispered between sobs, the repressed barrier on her emotions finally snapping to allow the flood-tide in. She didn't see lionesses exchanged startled looks as if they had been _surprised _by her concerns. "Daddy, I was so-"

"Hush, Kiara." His unbloodied paw wrapped protectively around her small form, the other waving toward the lifeless form of Kaidi. Her cruel snarl was there still, now forever frozen in death. "Justice has been served. She who had dared make an attempt on your brother's life has paid for her crimes. An eye for an eye, blood for blood. Let this be your first lesson."

"Scar!" Nala said suddenly, tone gentling when his gaze snapped her. "Scar, my King, our daughter is still a cub, and she has witnessed something today she wasn't ready to see." She cautiously approached, keeping a wide berth between her and Kaidi's fallen body. "Please, let me take her home-"

"Nala, you are a good mother to our children, and a queen the Great Kings have every reason to smile down upon," Scar began in a soft tone as he continued to soothe Kiara. "You have taught them everything worthwhile that they now know." His green eyes narrowed firmly. "Now it is _my _turn to parent. Tonight will be a beautiful night to sleep out under the stars. Let a father have some time alone with his cubs."

The next thing Kiara knew, her Daddy's teeth were carefully taking hold of her scruff as she felt herself lifted into the air.

As he did so, Kiara noted with relief that Tama was immediately rushing over to Tojo. Kula and Sabini scrambled back into the den and to the cubs that squealed inside. Her Mom stared helplessly after her, a tentative Shanni coming up to offer support. Craning her neck now to see, she just caught a glimpse of the hyenas once again coming toward Kaidi in sudden excitement.

"What about Shanni?" she couldn't help but ask she noticed her big half-sister wasn't following them back to their brothers at Pride Rock.

"She is going to keep your mother company," her Daddy answered around her scruff. "Now, go and take a nap. You need one."

There was the laughter of the hyenas, the roars of the lionesses, and then everything faded into oblivion as Kiara drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>That evening, it was just Scar and his heirs alone in the cave, even Zazu and his bone prison having been temporarily shoved outside to allow the royal family some privacy. Nuka snored on as usual. Rafiki had said he was only suffering from shock, but had advised Scar to keep him under observation to make sure nothing else unpleasant would surface. Mheetu lay sprawled out in typical adolescent fashion, snoring almost just as loudly. Kosa had once again charmed himself into his father's mane, and a stubborn Kiara had curled up with him.<p>

Outside, three mothers separated from their cubs anxiously hovered nearby. Zira was still suffering from the understandable fear that her precious prince would suffer further complications in the middle of the night. Sarafina again feared for Mheetu, but not because her enemy lurked so nearby. Her noble son had been shaping up into a future Mufasa, and then his father had finally decided to take up a proactive role in the life of his cubs.

And Queen Nala of the Pridelands? Her daughter, the adventurous and lively cub that so much resembled a young and innocent Simba had witnessed the terrible crime of murder today, the grandmother of her best friend in the pride. Worse yet, Kiara had been largely _relieved, _for she had primarily been concerned for her _father's well-being._

_Not this time, Scar, _she furiously vowed to herself as she continued to watch the cave entrance, knowing her son and daughter were somewhere within. _You will not take my children from me, and you shall not twist them into your reflections. I will not let you!_

Pinned to the ground by the two cubs slumbering fitfully on top of him, Scar realized that perhaps he had been neglecting his flesh and blood, leaving them vulnerable to outside influence and danger. The little episode with Kaidi certainly proved that not all of the lionesses had moved on from their petty grudges, and were now resolved to take it out on those that had not even been alive when Mufasa and Simba had died.

He carefully considered the paths now before him... And smirked at the possibilities.

**Not every lion cub out there feels the same homicidal tendencies as Scar did. Nuka and Mheetu may want to sabotage each other, but assassination is ****_not _****an option. Rivalry or not, they are still brothers that grew up and irked each other, and neither wants the other to die. However, that certainly doesn't extend to Sarafina and Zira...**

_**Regarding Kiara: **_**Kiara is an innocent, naive little cub that is, as she herself admits, a daddy's girl. She honestly thought Scar was going to ****_die _****when Kaidi went all psycho. She didn't know that Scar had been planning to kill Afua as punishment, didn't know that Tojo had been banished, or that the hyenas were then going to devour Kaidi's dead body. All she knew was that her father had almost been killed by a very bad lioness, and that he was now safe. And if that happened to be Afua's grandmother? She's known her Daddy far longer and loves him far, far more (and not in THAT way, you sickos!)**


	6. Slipping Away

**I apologize for the wait. Honestly, I had no idea of where this chapter was going XD. Also, for those who haven't checked my profile, tomorrow I will be going away on the first of two vacations that will be almost back-to-back to each other. This means likely I won't be updating any of my stories for the next two weeks, as I'll be busy with family, summer reading, and everything else that pertains to having a life outside of writing. Beach, here I come! :D**

**Disclaimer: ****_The Lion King _****franchise belongs to Disney. All original material belongs to me.**

Kiara crouched low in the withered grasses, trying to hear over the frantic hammering of her heart. Her stalker was carefully concealed, prowling closer with only the occasional rustle to give away their position. Amber eyes wide with fear, she glanced wildly about for an escape route, knowing she would still be unable to escape before those jaws closed down on her.

Something suddenly erupted from the grasses, bone-white fangs gleaming as they came toward her.

The golden cub lashed out, paw catching her attacker on the face. Shanni yelped, tripping over her paws as her younger half-sister stepped out of the way. The fallen lioness remained on the ground, one paw to her nose as she cursed under her breath. A triumphant Kiara smugly leaped onto her back, a smile of proud delight curling on her face as she turned back toward the grasses.

"I did it, Daddy!"

Scar's dark form emerged from the grass, silent as a shadow. Nuka and Mheetu popped up alongside him, Kosa clinging the paler lion's back so he could see above the towering stalks. Kiara grinned at all three of her brothers. Nuka was looking tons better, no matter how much he griped about the scars Mheetu had accidentally left when his claws had dug in too hard. He and Mheetu had only tripped each other up once or twice today.

"Thank the ancestors your claws where sheathed," Shanni grumbled as she climbed back up to her paws, Kiara sliding off her back. "You and Kosa gave me enough bruises as it was."

"Very good," Scar said, expression pleased as he looked down at his youngest daughter. Kiara basked in the rare praise as a flower would in sunlight. The King of the Pridelands turned back toward all of his children expectantly. "Now, what did you all learn today?"

"There's no such thing as honor in battle," Mheetu muttered as he glowered at Nuka. His younger half-sibling smirked back. "A true warrior will look for weaknesses in his opponent, and exploit them before he succumb to exhaustion or unnecessary injury." The shallow marks on his pale pelt would attest to that. Sarafina and most of their pride-sisters may have fought fairly, but the same couldn't have been expected of a lion that wanted you dead. Kiara knew this one all too well.

"No hesitation," Nuka chimed in. "Your enemy won't, and neither should you." Scrawny as he was, it was _he _who would won that Mheetu had wrongly assumed would be a fair fight.

Kiara and Kosa were just cubs, and certainly not ready for the spars their elder half-siblings had. Their Mom had only taught them enough basic defense moves to get them back to where pride. But what if they were too far away to call for help? Their Daddy wasn't about to allow his youngest to go undefended, especially not when Kovu and Vitani were already holding their own against older lions. And Kiara had been eager to show her father and king that she wasn't some meek little princess that constantly needed her big brothers to defend her.

"Bad lions will under-acclimate... er, underestimate you," Kosa began, "and you should let them think you're weak until it's too late for them?"

Scar nodded, green gaze narrowing. "Shanni?"

"Remember your place," she nearly spat out, eying their father as she would a hyena. "There are some you just can't ever beat."

"Most importantly of all?"

"Bad lions will always want to hurt you or the ones you love," Kiara said, ears drooping as she remembered what Auntie Kaidi had almost done to her Daddy. "Never be afraid to protect yourself and your family. Even when that bad lion is someone you know, because they were just pretending to be your friend." Or happened to be the grandmothers of your friends.

Nuka bared his fangs. "That old bat was certainly never very friendly in the first place." His red eyes glanced discretely to his left. Kiara followed his gaze, and found Doa smiling back through the tall grass. "Er... Father, is this lesson over left? I have very... princely matters to attend to."

Scar groaned. "Oh, just _leave." _Nuka immediately darted off into the grass. Mheetu attempted to sneak off in the opposite direction, but his father's voice caught him first. "Perhaps you could spend this free time wisely be being in the company of _both _Tundu and Vitani. After all, every true king must have a worthy queen at his side, and your insight into both of your potential betrotheds may help influence my final decision."

"You can take Timira!" Kosa interjected eagerly. "I don't want her."

Their father ignored the comment, turning to his eldest. "Zira shall be leading some of the lionesses out on the hunt soon. Since you seem to love the chase, why not tag along?"

Shanni looked like he had swallowed an ostrich egg. Kiara couldn't blame her. Auntie Zira wasn't the nicest pride-sister out there.

Turning to Kosa, she arched her eyes playfully. Her brother took the hint, and both dashed off to the watering hole their favorite hyena friends liked to play around.

* * *

><p>Before stumbling upon Simba in that jungle, Nala had been her younger brother's best friend. She and those who did not agree with Scar's reign had done their best to ensure his tyranny wouldn't live on in his youngest son. Sarabi had given him the same lessons on balance and the circle of life that had once been given to her own son. Sarafina had always been there for him so Scar could never take advantage of him in a vulnerable moment. Kula had showed him how to hunt and live life with laughter. Tama had taught him how to fight honorably, to avoid the sinister tactics Nuka was soaking up like a parched desert, and to stand up for those too weak to do it themselves.<p>

Everything had changed when Nala had returned to the Pridelands pregnant with the true king's heirs. Those destined to rule before even Shanni herself. She had done their best to raise them without the aid of the friends and family she had ostracized with her secret choices, and with Scar a constant influence in their young lives. Mheetu had been one of the last lions in the pride she had for company, but even had been overlooked in favor of grooming Kosa and Kiara the way they deserved to be raised.

Now, listening intently as her frustrated adolescent brother rant on about his lioness troubles, Nala regretted how much time had flown by.

As a cub, Mheetu's strongest resemblance to Scar had been the sharp black nose and those signature bright green eyes. Over the moons his pudgy cub body had turned lean with muscle. His facial features had matured, showing the narrow muzzle and tufted chin of his father. With a thick mane black as night growing in, Nala realized how much her baby brother was turning out like his father. She couldn't help but wonder what changes were taking place on the _inside._

"Can't you convince him that I don't want to mate with Vitani?" he pleaded. "I would much rather prefer a pretty little lioness from another pride."

"What about Tundu?" Nala asked warily. That young lioness was still one of Scar's most loyal followers.

"Eh, she's alright," Mheetu said absently. "But she's nearly _identical _to Doa. Nuka and I are already competing for the throne, and the last thing I need is to be betrothed to a lioness that looks exactly like the one he's been promised to since birth."

The Queen of the Pridelands felt something cold creep through her heart. Their mother and Sarabi and her lionesses had _always _been considered inferior by those that had loyally followed Scar! Didn't he remember the filthy looks Tundu and her twin sister had given their mother because she had 'seduced' their beloved king? Mother of Scar's son she may have been, but she would still always eat behind the loyal lionesses, forced to remain behind while the hyenas tugged Mheetu over to the kill.

And, speaking of hyenas...

Nala shot up from the ground as she frantically looked around for her children. Tama hadn't even _emerged _from the den since Kaidi's murder, attempting to console her shaken son enough so he could face Scar without breaking down. Kosa and Timira got along as well as predator and prey, so the little cub probably refused to have herself or her mother anywhere near him since the incident. Sabini was too busy caring for her newborn cubs to put up with their antics. Which meant they had strayed into company far less trustworthy.

"Mheetu," she began, trying to keep the nervous edge out of her voice, "_where _are my cubs?"

The young lion yawned drowsily. "With the hyenas, same as always." His green eyes slowly closed as he gave in to the typical adolescent urge to doze. "Mentioned something about a surprise."

Nala was already pounding off towards the hyenas' favorite haunt, leaving her bewildered half-brother in the dust. Her mind flashed back to those horrific days of Scar's reign, of when he had tired of simply banishing young males when they had come of age, and instead sent his hyenas to lure them off to go looking for a 'surprise.' Fire burning in her eyes, the inner huntress she had left behind after being crowned queen returned in full force, demanding blood to be spilled to protect her cubs-

A high-pitched, agonized scream pierced the air. Nala staggered as if struck. Finally, her maternal instincts snapped back into control, and the pale lioness exploded from the tall grass and into the barren patch of land that had once been a lush watering hole.

Banzai lay flat on his back, front paws gingerly rubbing at his nose. Kiara and Kosa both perched upon his belly, sharing a grin of wicked delight. Ed was also on his back, though it was from the unsurprising bout of hysterical laughter. Shenzi's smug smirk was as physically close as she could come to the same reaction.

"Boy, they _begged _you to charge at them," she drawled. "Honestly, how did you think that was going to end?"

"And you did make the first move, Uncle Banzai," Kosa added brightly. "What else could we have done?"

"Face," Banzai moaned. "Can't feel my face!"

"Suck it up. Have you ever gotten _clawed _in the face before? Has he, Ed?" The hyena mutely shook his head. "I didn't think so." Shenzi's smirk widened. "Not our fault you were too stupid to remember whose cubs these are."

"Daddy showed us how to do that," Kiara chirped.

"Unsurprisingly," the female hyena muttered under her breath, before speaking up louder. "Don't worry, fluff-ball, I'm sure his ego's more bruised then his face right now. Your bone-head Uncle Banzai never lost to a _lioness _before." She leered down at her moaning companion. "Just 'cause the males of her species have grotesque muscles and furry necks doesn't mean _she _can't be deadly."

Kosa made a face at his sister. "So you're saying she's part hyena?"

"I'll take that as a compliment, fuzz-head." Kiara still shoved him off as Banzai, just noticing the startled form of her mother. The golden instantly perked up, dashing over. "Did you see that, Mom?"

Nala faked a smile, if only because Scar's hyenas were in front of her, and a part of her hadn't yet digested the fact that her little cubs had demonstrated a move that could make a hyena whimper in pain. "I saw enough." She pulled her daughter close, her cold gaze causing the three scavengers to shrink back with a fear normally reserved for her _mate. _"Come along, Kosa. It's time for your bath."

"Aw." Kosa pouted, but still bid a sad good-bye to his 'uncles and auntie,' and then bounded after his family. "Mom! Kiara called me a fuzz-head again!"

Nala relaxed back into the role of the diplomatic parent, mediating the differences between her cubs until they could both grumble apologies to the other for their name-calling. She couldn't help but take extra care that time to make sure no returned home still bitter or seething with anger. Scar exploited personal weaknesses, causing the formerly bitter rivalry between Mheetu and Nuka so he could see who most resembled him on the inside. Thankfully Mheetu had proven himself petty jealously, and had risked his own life to save his younger brother from a lethal fall. But Kiara and Kosa were far younger, and under almost constant exposure to Scar. She could take no chances.

The pale lioness gently ushered her cubs up Pride Rock, politely and curtly refused the assistance offered to her by several lionesses, and took them both into her paws as she resolved to groom them both at the same time.

"My, my, some lions took our little lessons to heart." Scar's form materialized from the shadows of the cave, eying their ruffled and dust-covered pelts.

"Uncle Banzai was nice enough to let us practice with him," Kiara piped up.

"Oops." Kosa grimaced. "I forgot to apologize."

"I'm sure your _uncle _can forgive his price for such a little transgression. And you are his favorite nephew, after all." Scar came to lie down beside here. "Nala, in good conscience, I simply cannot allow you to clean both of our cubs alone. Allow their Daddy to help out every once in a while."

Kiara and Kosa glanced at each other, before both attempting to struggle to the dark lion's paws at the same time.

On the outside, Nala looked like the perfectly grateful and obedient little queen. On the inside, she still desperately wished her relationship with her mother was still good enough so she could go and sob into her fur.

* * *

><p>Some part of Scar was flattered as his youngest two competed for his attention like starving hyena pups would ever a scrap of meat. In the end, he managed to convince Kiara to remain with her mother. As his only <em>true <em>daughter, giving her too much attention and overlooking her littermate was always a concern. Kosa was the third of his sons, and had the misfortune of resembling the _other _side of the family more so than his own father. Scar sincerely hoped he would grow out of it, like Mheetu was doing.

Scar was at least pleased to note that the tuft Kosa was growing was brown, and not red. There were some coincidences he could not tolerate.

"So, what else happened while I was elsewhere?" Scar asked in mild interest.

"Kiara called me a fuzz-head," his son blurted out.

His sister huffed, pulling away from Nala's cleaning tongue. "Only 'cause you called me a hyena first!"

"Kiara," their mother began in an admonishing tone, "you know how sensitive your brother can be about-"

"I'm not sensitive!" the cub snapped sulkily. Scar begged to say otherwise.

"Actually, you have quite a bit more of a mane than most cubs your age," the dark lion said otherwise.

Kosa gaped at him with wide eyes that had a touch more green than blue to them. "Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Yes, a young cub with that line of reasoning was certainly his flesh and blood. "Would your father ever lie to you? Your cousin, may his innocent soul rest in peace, had just barely begun to grow a tuft when he was your age. His head fur hadn't even started changing color yet." Kosa took this in, and Scar could just see his self-confidence issues leaving him like the rains had done for the entire kingdom.

Scar took a moment to ponder over what he had just said. Contrary to popular belief, and what he himself had so often claimed to his older brother, he hadn't _entirely _inherited everything from the shallow end of the gene pool, excepting only his intelligence. Most of the older lionesses had long since forgotten that it had been _his _mane that had started growing in first. He had been showing off his small black tuft while Mufasa had whined about still looking like a girl. Naturally, big brother's mane had started to come in thick and full, soon surpassing what progress Scar had actually managed to make before him.

Come to think of it, dear little Simba hadn't had such an orange undertone to his golden pelt either.

"Daddy?" Kiara asked, interrupting his train of thought. "Why won't Afua talk to me anymore?"

Nala sighed sadly, and Scar didn't miss the way her eyes flickered as she glanced in his direction. "He's still very sad about his grandmother, Kiara. Afua just needs some time for himself." The King of the Pridelands wondered just what else his queen had to say about, but she had the common sense not to push it. And he _really _hadn't meant to kill that damned lioness when his daughter had been present.

Kiara yanked away from her mother's tongue with wild eyes. "But _why _is he sad? Kaidi was always mean to me and Kosa! And she tried to... tried to..." Wrenching herself away from Nala altogether, the golden cub rushed over to her father and buried herself deep into his black mane. "You know what she tried to do to Daddy!"

Scar wrapped a paw around her comfortingly, sitting up to do so. Kosa also took the opportunity to latch on like a leech. Honestly, why were his mates all so inept at handling his children during their most desperate hours of need? Sarafina had come frightfully close into turning Mheetu into a bleeding heart that wouldn't have been able to do what needed to be done for the good of the pride. Zira had been determined to wrought Nuka into a cruel and calculating monster that wouldn't have been _capable _of leading anyone, and had instead created a quivering mess that had taken Scar and Doa moons to repair. Nala's efforts to break the mold were valiant, but how could she not have dealt with this sooner!

Nala caught his unspoken order, bowed her head, and reluctantly padded away as he guided his children to the privacy of their cave. Royal cubs would learn how to deal with their problems without the ever-judging eyes of the pride upon them. Showing weakness could not be afforded when enemies prowled in the ranks of his own lionesses.

Now, he had to handle the matter delicately. Kiara was too young to have seen justice like that, and surely she and her brother were still far too young to deal with the truth he would present to them. But could he afford to postpone it any longer? Afua had a forgiving heart, and his daughter was still a (relatively) innocent cub. Childhood friendships could easily blossom into something far dangerous later on, and Scar had no desire to allow a common-blooded male of murderous lineage to have any possible claim to the throne, or to his own flesh and blood.

"Tell me, Kiara," he began slowly, "about what I taught you today."

"Sometimes those you know can actually be bad." Kiara sniffled. "Like Kaidi."

"Very good. Now, do you feel closer to Afua, or to your brother?"

The golden cub glanced at her littermate, who grinned back. "Kosa." Kiara pawed at his brown tuft, giggling when her brother scowled and reflexively pushed himself away. "He may be a jerky fuzz-head, but he's _my _jerky fuzz-head."

"And you're my little sister, my only little sister," Kosa told her. "Without you, _I'd_ be the youngest."

"Do you think Afua feels the same way about you and his family?"

Kiara paused quizzically. "Yeah, I guess. But what does this have to do with anything, Daddy? Kaidi may have been his grandma, but she tried to _hurt _another lion."

Scar lowered his head, looking her straight in the eye, watching for every possible reaction from his daughter. "So did I, Kiara, and I succeeded in killing her."

"You were protecting yourself!" Kosa growled firmly. "We still love you! Right, Kiara?" His sister nodded eagerly.

"Then surely Afua feels the same love toward his grandmother? Despite what she almost did."

Scar expected his daughter, the brat's closest friend, to say something in his defense. It was to be expected of a naive young cub who had no idea enemies lurked behind every corner. Perhaps Kiara would insist that Afua's friendship with her, and loyalty to his king, was stronger than any lingering love for his own flesh and blood. The dark lion was unsurprised when his daughter shrank away, terrified of her new revelation.

"Maybe," she murmured.

Her father had no need to say more. The seeds of doubt had been planted, and they would take root and grow on their own time. For now, that first wedge in that previously unquestioned friendship would suffice. Kiara's introduction to the real world would not involve the total shattering of her innocence overnight.

With that matter taken care of, Scar turned to the next concern on his list. Every single one of his sons, his potential successors, required betrotheds that would complement them and faithfully remain by their side. Nuka had found a perfect match in Doa, who kept the jittery prince focus and just enough attention to assure he could develop a backbone and start thinking and acting independently. Mheetu had been temporarily left single so Scar could see which lioness would suit him best, and, unsurprisingly, seemed to favor Doa's sister Tundu. Kosa, though his betrothed had been secured since her very birth, remained an issue.

Timira was timid, lacking the cunning and determination that made Doa and Tundu fitting mates for his sons. No matter how often Scar had tried to force her to spend more time with Kosa, in hopes that the lively young cub would strengthen both her spirit and their bond. Kosa had still complained to everyone willing to listen just _how _boring the female cub was. Then there had been the _issue _of her troubling parentage. Kula's loyalty to his reign had always been questioned, which is why her hyena 'escort' was always around to make sure she didn't try to sneak off back to Chumvi. Perhaps Sarabi and her lionesses would take advantage of Timira to make another assassination attempt on his cubs.

But, aside from Timira, what other young lionesses were there in the Pridelands? Boga was the daughter of Scar's half-sister, which made her some sort of cousin to Kosa. Royal families knew the dangers of inbreeding all too well. Nala had mainly been chosen as Simba's betrothed because her father had not been of the pride. How many of the other prides would be willing to send a princess to his territory in the midst of a terrible drought and famine? And the Great Kings knew how _every cub _thought about Vitani and her brother.

Zira had borne that damn second litter solely because she wanted to be back in his good graces. Vitani had been taught to suck up to Mheetu in an effort to be betrothed to him, thus giving her mother a reason to hang around his family since she and Nuka had become estranged. Whether he liked it or not, Scar needed Kovu as muscle, to perform the tasks he could not risk with his own sons. What better way to ensure his eternal loyalty than to promise his precious sister, his one friend and companion in the entire pride, to a son of the lion he was bound to serve?

"Kosa, how would you feel about not being betrothed to Timira anymore?"

His son gaped up at him in astonishment, blue-green eyes glimmering with hope. "Um, really grateful and willing to do anything you asked?"

"Anything?" Scar pressed mildly.

Kosa's brow furrowed. "What's the catch?"

"Oh, just spend some time with the other lion cubs in the pride. You two need more friends than your own family and the hyenas. It'll be good for you both to branch out."

Kiara grinned, eager for more company. "I'd love to make more friends!"

Kosa considered this condition, and then beamed and nodded. "Sure, I can do that."

Scar rubbed both of their heads fondly. "Very good. Now, both of you stay in here for a moment. Daddy needs to make the announcement to the kingdom."

And, with the ties to his family soon to be cut, Afua and Timira would be the only cubs close in age each would feel comfortable spending time with. Hm, perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone by making this simple little declaration.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sarabi and her daughter sought the solitude of the Elephant Graveyard to discuss the shocking turn the day's events. The area was now technically part of their territory, and thus they could not be accused to sneaking past the borders. Besides, it had been deserted entirely by the hyenas when they were now able to live close to Pride Rock itself, leaving Shanni and Sarabi the best private spot they now had in the Pridelands.<p>

The former queen watched the golden form of her daughter pace restlessly about the cavern they sheltered in, swerving past the hissing geysers that constantly threatened to erupt. "What could Scar possibly have in mind for that poor cub?" Shanni muttered. "At least Kosa is turning out to be decent."

Sarabi sighed wearily. "For now. I fear not even Nala's blood will be enough to drive off the inevitable corruption. I fear for Mheetu now. Sarafina tells me he is increasingly spending more time with his father's family. He didn't look too upset when his betrothal to Tundu was secured."

"Those new damn lessons!" the golden lioness growled. "Scar's just using them as an excuse to corrupt his cubs more. He's probably trying to organize a match between Kosa and Vitani in order to appease that cub's demonic mother." She paused thoughtfully. "But that means Timira is now free. Just like Afua. And my new half-cousins."

_Babu and Boga, male and female, each a grandchild of Ahadi. Kula and Tama have nothing against their mother. Perhaps we can convince all of their cubs to become closer, and stop Scar from intervening until we can-_

Sarabi growled in frustration. "Ahadi was Uru's _consort, _Shanni. Sabini's cubs have no official claim to the throne."

"I do."

Shanni's face split into an excited grin. "Think about it, Mom! Why do we need to rely on one of Scar's cubs to save us? We have _three _young relatives of his that could band together. Afua and Babu are male, so we'll have some muscle, and maybe I can bag a handsome lion of my own. Scar will have a hard time trying to suppress us when word gets out that I'm _Mufasa's _daughter, and I have a strong mate and cousins at my side."

"Sabini is neutral, but she values family above all else. She will never support us when she learns what we have in mind for her cubs," the older lioness cautioned, though she couldn't help but feel excited for what Shanni had thought of. Sarabi smiled. "But what harm is there in encouraging innocent friendship between four lonely cubs? Or you finding a nice mate to help pass on _your father's _blood?"

"Absolutely none," Shanni replied with a smirk.

**As the Broadway play showed us in that wonderful little number, ****_The Madness of King Scar, _****our favorite glorious bastard was on the verge of a break-down. Think of it from Scar's point of view: he's the king of a land barren from drought, and with a good section of his pride growing dissatisfied from his rule. There's also the giant pack of hyenas to worry about, as they haven't had anything to eat in quite a while, and they won't listen to a king who didn't follow through on his empty promises forever. Your one heir? Nuka, sickly and unlikely to make it to adulthood. Add in an aged lioness population, and you have a son-obsessed lion attempting to seduce a lioness young enough to be his daughter while his kingdom falls apart all around him. **

**In ****_this _****universe, there is enough prey being brought in to keep the hyenas grudgingly satisfied, and Scar has the fortune of several heirs available to him. The result? His madness is more of a paranoia in Sarabi's faction of the lionesses, and the desire to meddle in the affair of his 'cubs' so they become his perfect legacy. Both Mheetu and Nuka have their faults (Mheetu for not being the son of the queen, and Nuka for being born weak and originally incapable). Nala was Queen of the Pridelands when her cubs were born strong and healthy, instantly giving Kosa leverage over his two brothers from that standard. Kiara? She's his only true daughter, and is precious because she will ****_always _****need him, because lionesses mainly remain with the pride while most lions leave to start independent lives. However, on some level, Scar still realizes that Nala's cubs ****_look nothing like him. _****Perhaps his madness makes him delusional enough to see himself in the biological son of Simba... Or maybe ****_Nala _****was too quick to draw conclusions about her cubs when she forgot to take something about her kind into consideration...**


End file.
